


【哈德哈】前线诱惑（Temptation on the Warfront）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Deathly Hallows AU, First Time, Friendship/Love, Horcrux Hunting, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual tention, Snark, pov switching, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Draco Malfoy被迫与黄金三人组一起东躲西藏，并被卷进了他们寻找魂器的行动中。随之而来的是一场救赎之旅、意外的友谊，以及与Harry Potter的一场无用且曲折动荡的罗曼史。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley-Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 身入火海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptation on the Warfront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373594) by [alizarincrims0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarincrims0n/pseuds/alizarincrims0n). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

Harry Potter蜷缩在靠窗的座位上，手指漠然地折叠一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸——正是那张让Albus Dumbledore付出了生命代价的羊皮纸。胸前的假挂坠盒沉重无比，Harry却拒绝摘下，因为这是唯一能提醒他集中注意、保持头脑清醒的东西，即使它引发的记忆在试图瓦解他。

透过窗上斑驳的雨点和雾气，他能看到两层楼之下敌人披着斗篷的身影。食死徒——他们在监视，在等待，一动不动地站在格里莫广场静谧而潮湿的院子里，那威胁、不屈不挠的存在让Harry的胃不住翻涌。

Harry叹了口气，扭动脖子，把Regulus的纸条塞回口袋，只望接下来的几个小时它都可以安稳地待在那，免受Harry蠢蠢欲动的手指的迫害，躲过他执迷重读并试图理解的渴望。

隔壁房间传来的钢琴声打断了他的思绪，Ron的笑声随之响起，他听到Hermione说了什么，语气讽刺而幽默。Harry短暂地想这两人什么时候才能停止兜兜转转，直接亲热起来。

这一想法被楼下砰砰的撞击声和尖叫声给打破，Harry没时间质疑，他的魔杖早已在手——时刻准备。

他在格里莫广场十二号昏暗且灰尘遍布的门廊的嘲笑中奔跑着，努力不让自己被绊倒，最终撞上了从客厅里冲出瞪大眼睛、满脸惊恐的Hermione，Ron紧跟在她身后。Harry没有停下去看Ron是否有紧握她的手，不仅是因为他们的亲密关系让他深感陌生和孤独，还因为时间紧迫，Sirius母亲的画像正尖声吼出一堆肮脏的侮辱和咒骂，Harry觉得他的耳朵都快被震出了鲜血。

他的头突突直跳，心脏鼓动得更是凶猛，Harry几乎无法听见楼下其他人的叫喊和争吵，尽管这声音大到盖过了他自己急促的脚步声。

楼梯在他们的重压下嘎吱颤抖。一走到最底层的台阶，Harry就伸出手示意他们停下，他能感受到Ron的呼吸打在他脖子上，还有用手拉他毛衣的Hermione，他们都在等他指示。不论制定了多少周密的计划，他们一次也没讨论过食死徒闯进来后该如何应对。

Harry提醒自己别忘了呼吸，尤其是当那些声音停下的时候。然后是某种嗖嗖的声音，有人拉动了窗帘，画像也立刻停止了鬼哭狼嚎。他的脑袋眩晕起来，不知道该怎么办，手指收紧了魔杖，魔法带来的刺痛温暖了他的右臂——熟悉的防御本能和对战斗的渴望。他微微点了点头，希望Ron和Hermione能领会到他试图无声传达的命令。Harry知道他们接收到了，因为他听到了Hermione陡然急促的吸气声，几乎可以感受到她的颤抖。

他飞速移动起来，背后有什么东西破裂开来。他转过拐角，咬紧牙关，魔杖直指前方——蓄势待发。

他僵在了原地，手臂颤抖了一下，就在他几乎为蓬头垢面、满脸倦容回看他的Remus Lupin感到如释重负时，他的目光落在了被他钳制在墙的人身上，心底瞬间涌起了一股施咒、下诅和杀人的冲动，指节也因此泛白。

“Harry——”Lupin的语气听起来很是迫切，但Harry没给他机会。

“ ** **他妈的他在这做什么**** —— ** **到底**** ——”

“Harry—— _听着_ ——”

“ ** **他妈的为什么Malfoy**** ——”某种苦涩的东西哽住了Harry的喉咙，几乎使他窒息，他的眼睛刺痛起来，多说一句话都会让他崩溃。那不重要，因为他的魔杖正对着Draco Malfoy，一个不可饶恕咒即将脱口而出——这时Harry的胸膛突然被某个产生剧痛的东西击中。

Remus昏昏倒地了他。Harry无法动弹、无法吞咽，视线模糊了片刻，耳朵也在嗡鸣。有人——很可能是Ron——抓上他的肩膀把他扶起来，没有别人的支撑他会直接摔到地上。

愤怒、疑惑、背叛——这些情感在心底做着激烈的斗争。Hermione走到他身旁，感谢上帝她还举着她的魔杖。离了他的朋友，Harry不觉得自己能应付这些。

他的眼睛直直目视前方，Remus在一旁挺起胸膛，手颤巍巍地捋过头发，收起魔杖。Harry简直不敢相信他的眼睛，如果他能移动，他的身体一定会因为怒火而颤抖起来，咬牙切齿地要求被告知他妈的到底发生了什么，因为Remus不应该在敌人就站在身旁的时候收起魔杖。

Harry从余光可以瞥见Malfoy颀长的身影，一身黑衣，近乎亮白的头发与之形成鲜明对比。他的双手靠在背后，毫无疑问被捆了起来。Harry知道这金发男人在看——怒视他。这让Harry的脸颊发烫，身体如火中烧，他希望自己可以瞪回去，把所有的愤恨都施加到这目光当中。

“Remus——发生了什么？ _他_ 为什么会在这？”Hermione低声叱问。Harry想给她一个拥抱，他可以感受到Lupin的昏昏倒地在逐渐失效，他的身体在叫嚣他动起来。一旦完全解脱他就会笔直扑向Malfoy——双手扼住他的喉咙，狠掐上去。

Remus看起来衣衫褴褛，脸上的伤疤比平时还要醒目，在他疲惫病态的皮肤上格外突出。如果Harry没有如此火冒三丈，他会想满月是否快到了，会询问他Tonks的近况，问他Weasley一家——还有其余的所有人是否安好。

然而在Remus回答Hermione的问题前，Ron就已经先问道：“我的爸爸妈妈——Ginny——所有人，他们还好吗？”

Remus的视线飞向Harry的头顶，他的高个子朋友还在那扶着他，然后神情紧绷地朝他点了点头。Remus抿起了嘴唇，面带同情地看向Harry：“Harry，我——我很抱歉，但我需要你听我说，我发誓我会尽可的解释一切。但最重要的是你能听进去，控制住你的音量——还有你的魔杖。这地方确实设有结界，但那不代表外面的食死徒听不到我们，”他停顿下来，把身子转向Malfoy，“而且没有什么东西可以为此妥协！”

Harry想告诉他这里面早就进了一个食死徒，但呼吸还是不情不愿地慢了下来，他不愿承认他已经平复了自己。当他意识到Malfoy仍旧一言未发，甚至一点声音也没发出时，他皱起了眉头，认定这个斯莱特林是被下了静音咒。Harry感觉一声冷嘲即将脱离喉咙，但是他的幽默权如他的移动能力一样被剥夺了。

“你需要明白，Malfoy已经不是你去年认识的那个男孩了——一切都变了，而且——”

“胡说！”听到家人安然无恙后放松下来的Ron，身体僵硬起来，怒形于色。

Harry隐约看见Hermione把一只手搭上了Ron的手臂，心想他也需要一只，因为Remus跟他们说得都是一堆废话，那不可能是真的——

“他正在被追捕——有人悬赏要他的人头——”

“真棒，让我们把这混球交出去！”Ron走上前，把袖子撸到胳膊肘，仿佛正打算怎么做，留Harry一个人在原地摇摇晃晃。Harry的鞋子摩擦过破旧的地板，肩膀砰的一声撞上墙壁。他基本上还是无法动弹，但已经能开始感受到身体的重量，视野边缘逐渐清晰可见。

“Ron，等一下。”Hermione抓住Ron的手肘，把他拉了回来，语气迟疑，“Remus，你是什么意思——发生了什么？还有——你是怎么找到我们的？”

这个男人的脸色缓和下来，只有一刻，他盯着他们三人：“你也无法确切地告诉你们，但是我觉得你们会在这里，我不能久留——事实上，我马上就得离开——”

Harry的手臂抽动了一下，脊背直立起来。Ron怒不可遏地呵斥道：“你不能就这样把那个——那个他妈的——塞给我们。”

Remus的手在空中果断一挥，表情严肃，“Ron，够了。你需要相信我——相信凤凰社。Malfoy已经经受过了种种考验和测试——”

“那才不够！”Hermione的声音尖锐刺耳，却还记得要压低声音。Harry在心底为她鼓掌，努力转动肩膀，感觉温暖的血液开始在血管里流动。

“必须够！战争还在继续，现在我们需要每一个可以获得的战士——”Remus的右边有一阵响动，是斗篷在窸窣作响。一直没有反应的Malfoy不安地动了起来，仿佛他彻底排斥被称为“战士”的想法。对Harry来说这足够了，足够他重新夺回身体的控制权，动起双脚，让自己和仇恨一并扑向Malfoy——

Harry与他撞在一起。Malfoy身上几乎全是硌人的骨头，浑身冰凉。这份寒冷并未烦扰Harry，他的手隔着衣物抓上对方的锁骨，手指嵌进他的肩膀试图攀向脖子，但他的身体由于昏昏倒地变得过于昏沉无力、腿脚不稳，最终两人都靠到了墙上。周围传来一阵喧闹声——喊叫、咆哮不绝于耳。Harry惊讶地发现这些吼叫全都来自于他自己，好像他是什么渴望杀戮和复仇的野兽。

有人把手放到他肩上，试图把他拉开，Harry只是甩开了他们，想要徒手掐死敌人的欲望比什么都强烈。Harry木然地想这或许也是他们想要的，因为他们并没有尽全力阻止他，没有把他昏昏倒地。可能Malfoy也需要一个，可能这就是他为什么没有回击、为什么脑袋靠上墙壁、为什么苍白修长的脖子突然暴露在Harry的狂怒之下。Harry从来没有想过Malfoy或许是有能力反击的。

他草草地挥出拳头，擦过Malfoy的下颚。Harry抬起头，对上一双红了眼眶、冷若冰霜的眼睛，那眼神直击他的灵魂深处——Harry一生中从未感到被这般侮辱冒犯、彻底激怒，一股力量涌至双腿，他把Malfoy拖到了自己身下。

他们倒在地上扭到一起，Malfoy因为双手被绑毫无招架之力，他的面色惨白，宛若死灰，嘴因纯粹的憎恶抿成一道乌青的线。Harry想单纯用重量把Malfoy压垮，摧毁他身上每一寸的恶劣，把心底的厌恶一拳一拳发泄在Malfoy的脸上，双膝扣进Malfoy的肋骨，希望能给他造成疼痛——但最后终于有人把他给拉走了，带有雀斑的结实的胳膊——是Ron——环上了Harry的胸膛，在他怒吼扭动的时候控制住他。

“Harry——停下！”Remus喊道，但没有拿出魔杖。Harry先前的怀疑由此被证实，不禁想Ron为什么要来阻拦他。

Harry的胸膛被Ron紧紧钳住，上下起伏着，但Ron很快就松开了手垂在身旁，而Harry不得不与自己做着斗争，抑制住继续下去的冲动。Malfoy仍躺在地上，斗篷被在白色灰尘和破碎木屑覆盖，一道扎眼的淤痕赫然显现在他的下颚上。他双眸紧闭，仿佛被打败或者死了。有那么一瞬间，Harry感到欣喜若狂，因为他认为自己杀了Draco Malfoy，但这想法非常短暂。这个金发男人猛地把头晃向一边，吞咽了口唾沫，吐出几不可闻的话语，脖子上的肌腱随之绷紧。

“我得走了，两小时后我会回来，除非——”Remus踌躇了一下，他们都知道他要说什么。除非我死了。他依次看了眼他们每个人，满脸倦容，面带恳求，在Hermione身上停留的时间格外多些，好像在请求她充当黏合剂，把他们几个人团结在一起。她抿紧嘴唇，点了点头。Remus似乎有些犹豫，还是从外衣口袋里掏出了某样东西，是山楂木魔杖，然后将其交到Hermione手中。Harry没有因为Remus把Malfoy的魔杖交给Hermione而不是他感到生气，事实上，他很高兴，因为再没有什么比用Malfoy自己的魔杖给他下咒更具有诱惑力了。

Remus把手放在Harry的肩上，捏了捏，然后离开。门在他身后几乎没发出一点声响，他们只是在门合上后听到了因为幻影显形而发出的模糊噼啪声。

Harry无法聚焦视线，他的眼镜模糊一片，觉得自己随时会昏倒过去。他需要空气、需要思考和尖叫，他还需要踹一脚Malfoy，但与此同时他需要离他越远越好。

“看着他。”Harry说道，听起来像是一声命令，连他自己都觉得陌生、厌恶，但他还是挤过了Ron，绕过拐角。他知道他的朋友们正在他背后交换视线，他知道他们都吓坏了、满头雾水，因为Draco Malfoy刚刚被迫闯入了唯一能给他们在表象上带来安全的地方，现在一切都乱套了、被玷污了。

但此刻，Harry毫不在乎，他只需要一个人待着。

* * *

Draco Malfoy紧紧地闭上眼，把脑袋压回凹凸不平的地板上，听到泥巴种激愤地对黄鼠狼低声耳语，他希望自己聋了或者不省人事，但现在他只能继续装下去，因为他刚刚就被他妈的Potter的给袭击了，他的尊严、连带精力荡然无存。他最不想做的事情就是自己躺在一旁，而疤头的该死的朋友们在争论如何处置他。

如果可以，Draco会朝他们大吼大叫，让他们滚开别盯着他看，即使他拒绝睁开眼睛，他还是可以感受到他们怀疑的目光，仿佛想把他额头盯出个洞来。但他不能，这个该死的狼人在Draco一进屋、被极其丑陋的伞架绊倒而破口大骂表示这毫无意义后，就用魔法堵住了他的嘴。而后这画像就开始像报丧女妖一样大叫起来，一切都糟糕到了十倍以上。Potter如同该死的巨怪一样飞速转过拐角，他的仆从紧跟其后。他在发现Draco之后，脸上显露出的震惊与愤怒是无价的。狼人甚至还把Potter给击昏了，不是禁言，是击昏。那时Draco的心在想，只要能让他目睹Potter像个木板一样僵硬起来然后倒在Weasley的身上，这一切或许是值得的。

“——不能就这样把他留在那！”

“他昏过去了，'Mione——”

泥巴种气呼呼地说：“是真的，Ron你简直不可理喻！”

Draco讨厌赞同他们当中的任何一方，就更不用说两个了，但既然黄鼠狼都被说成是“不可理喻”，他就算死也不愿让泥巴种碰他一下。

“我们不能把他带进来，他会看到东西——我们在策划什么——还有计划之类的东西。Harry不会——”

“Remus说他已经没有威胁的时候，你没在听吗？”

“没有威胁？没有威胁的话我屁股就——”

Draco再也不想听Weasley提起他的屁股。

“看在上帝的份上——他甚至没有魔杖！”

“所以？你也看到他是怎么攻击Harry的——”

“拜托，Ronald，长眼睛的人都知道Harry——嗯——有点不稳定。”

“不稳定？那到底是什么意思？你想说那个蠢货不是罪有应得？”

“不是——没错——但Malfoy没有反击而且——”

“那他妈的他想要什么？欢迎派对？”

“Ron——”

他们头顶传来噼里啪啦的破碎声，Draco期望是Harry在乱砸东西，他对愤怒的控制力跟两岁小孩没有差别。从Granger的抱怨声听来，她也表示赞同，然后她长叹了一声，Draco继而听到她远离的脚步声。

在重重痛苦、冷漠和羞辱之下，Draco感到几分愉悦。搞定两个，还剩下一个。然而任何一丝满意在瞬间消散得无影无踪，一只拳头突然抓上了他长袍的领口，Draco倏地睁开双眼，Ron Weasley那张令人不悦的脸近在咫尺。他的眼睛是一种诡异的蓝色，Draco只想朝他吐口水，但当他被Weasley摇晃着、被阴郁地低声告知“你他妈最好给我小心点，Malfoy”后，他所能做的只是不咬上自己的舌头。他松开了Draco，任由他砰地一声倒在地上、毫无用处的双手被压在身后，离开了。

Draco的脑袋剧烈地抽痛着，嘴又干又涩。身处空气污浊的昏暗入口，一些多余的想法开始掠过他的脑海——比如他为什么会在这、他在做什么、他会有什么下场。楼上发生着一场明显激烈的响亮争吵，他对此很是感激，但在一系列如雷鸣般的脚步声震踏下楼时，他后悔自己松了口气。这声响坚定而沉重，Draco知道它们来自于Potter。操，他的脸已经够疼的了，整个身体也在疼痛不已。他感觉如果Potter想打架，Draco的意志力不允许他坐在那再次承受一切，但反抗只会摧毁他所有精心设计的反叛计划。

Draco挣扎着坐了起来，Potter在这时阔步走来，他的拳头紧握，神情难以捉摸，眼镜歪斜着，鼻翼微张，那头黑发凶残地乱作一团——Potter是霍格沃茨和缠扰他的记忆里Draco想竭力忘掉的一切，此刻那个他妈的就是不肯死的男孩看起来杀气腾腾。

Draco认为退缩才不是Malfoy的作风，但这一观念在转变之前他就退到了墙边，只期望后面的石膏墙可以把他给吞进去，希望他的双手没有被绑住，这样他至少可以做点什么。但一切都太迟了，Potter就在眼前。在被某个硬物砸中脑袋然后被黑暗吞噬之前，Harry那双绿得不自然的眼睛里迸发出的怒火是Draco最不想看到的东西。

* * *

“Harry，伙计——”

“别说得好像你不想，”Harry转过头，感到一种别样的轻松和自在，仿佛所有的压力全都汇聚到了他瞄准Malfoy颧骨的拳头上。

Harry跪在Malfoy伸出的脚踝两侧，目视这个失去知觉的金发男人，几乎期望他会猛然惊醒发动攻击。Harry感觉好多了，虽然仍能感到隐隐的愤怒和疑惑，但好多了，即使指关节还在流血——被Harry在楼上把花瓶抡向墙壁后的碎片划伤。他伸出手，蜷起手指，正准备像麻瓜一样把鲜血擦到牛仔裤上，但一旁的Hermione把他拉起来并治好了伤口。

“我们该怎么办？”Hermione平静地问。Harry看了一眼她，然后是Ron，那一刻他感受到了很多东西。他非常感激Hermione动了她的脑子，一如既往地提前思考着，虽然Harry不希望自己有个这样的大脑。多数情况下，他都被一股强烈的自我厌恶所征服，因为“我们”一词就像一把扎进他心脏的匕首。他已经把他的朋友们卷了进来，尽管他们不接受拒绝，Harry仍觉得这是他的错——不论他们发生什么事，都是他的错。那个金色下午的天文塔上，自Ron和 Hermione告诉他，他们会和他一起去寻找伏地魔的魂器起，他就知道他将会一直背负着这些。

Harry把这些情感扔到一边，把注意集中在Malfoy身上。Malfoy总是有办法占据Harry的思绪，成为他发泄愤怒与仇恨的对象，Harry有些感激，因为恨Malfoy比恨自己要容易。他用一只手揉了揉脸，眯起眼睛，当他重新回看时，Malfoy仍处于昏迷当中。Harry若是没有如此生气，他或许会感到一丝愧疚。

他叹了口气：“我不知道。”

“让我们把他绑起来，”Ron的声音里显露出欢乐，似乎很兴奋，这让Harry想到了躲在隐形斗篷之下、追赶Filch猫咪的两个小男孩。

他的嘴角恳求他笑一笑，但Hermione打断道：“他早就被绑了起来。”

“是啊，”Ron耸了耸肩，“我是说——绑到椅子上——或者别的什么。你懂的？蒙住他眼睛？”

Hermione哼了一声，而Harry不止一次希望Ron的幽默感没有如此有感染力，“我怀疑Remus才不会喜欢——”

“我们什么都不欠Remus的，”Harry忿忿地插嘴道，Hermione想反驳，Harry能看得出来，“再说，我们不想Malfoy看到计划之类的任何东西。”

Hermione不赞成地看了他们二人一眼，嘴唇动了动，Harry知道她不会阻止他们。

Harry转向Ron，“我跟Ron是同一阵线，我们把他带去客厅？”

Ron脸上绽放出了一个大大的笑容，这是Harry这几天以来看到的最灿烂的笑，“客厅。”

Harry发现自己的表情也在试图模仿他的朋友，这一次，他由它去了。他们走向Malfoy，好像他是Hermione的猫咪叼进来的什么死物。在一番竞相怂恿并把这场不愉快的事情转变为比赛后，他们一人抓住了一只胳膊，把Malfoy拉了起来。

Hermione双臂交叉看着他们，听他们胡言谩骂、大声叫喊着Malfoy比看起来还要重，她突然大笑了起来，建议他们把Malfoy飘浮起来，这样会更容易些。

Ron抱怨了起来，Harry感觉自己像个白痴，但不知怎的，他不介意。

他们还是把Malfoy飘了起来，他的脑袋重重地后仰着，浅发散落开来。当他们不小心把他的头撞上家具时，没有一个人在乎。

他们得到的乐趣比想象中的还要多。

* * *

低低的窃窃私语夹带轻柔的毕剥声，一道淡淡的橘黄光亮拂过他的眼睑。头骨传来一阵刺痛，Draco闷哼了一声，为自己能发出声音感到有些惊讶——静音咒的效力显然消失了。令人厌恶的是——仿佛又被Potter打了一拳，他突然想起了他身在何处、刚刚发生了什么、这些声音一定属于谁，他猛地睁开眼睛——却只看到更多的黑暗。但他的颧骨位置有道一缝隙，所以不论Potter和他的同伙们如何卑劣地用绑带蒙住他眼睛，事实证明都是无效的。相同的橘黄光线舔过他的脸颊——肯定是火——木头燃烧的气味足以证明。

听到他的呻吟声，其中一个声音立刻止住了另外两个——听起来是Potter。“乖乖合作，Malfoy，我们才不会再次把你给噤声。如果你足够幸运，我们还会给你松绑。”

Draco有一瞬的惊慌，而后嘲讽地笑了起来。他还会大笑，但转而认为这样会让他暴露过多、太过脆弱。他扯了扯自己的手腕，还额外地试图活动他的脚踝，以防Potter只是在虚张声势。不幸的是，他没有。“梅林的蛋啊，Potter，你把我给绑在了椅子上。下一次是什么，床吗？”

他听到Potter发出了一声怒喝，位于他左边的某个人愤愤却好笑地哼了一声——大概是黄鼠狼。

Potter肯定在准备他的偷袭，因为一切都太迟之前，Draco根本没听见他走近的声音，一根魔杖就戳上了他的喉咙。

“闭嘴Malfoy！除非你想你的舌头被咒成两半，快说你到底来这做什么。”Draco不害怕Potter让人胆寒的话，事实上，他的整个恐吓行为都可笑至极。

“如果你不用问完一个问题就用暴力威胁我，我会闭上嘴，Potter！才不是说你这个晚上没有暴力——”Draco的怒吼因Potter朝他小腿的一脚而哽在喉头，“我实话实说而已，我在这做什么？为什么不问问你最爱的姜黄累赘和泥巴种？我敢相信他们知道你是如何卑鄙地把我捆在椅子上偷走我的视觉，人人都说格兰芬多英勇无畏。”他冷嘲热讽地结束了他的回答，意外眼上的东西突然被人扯了开来，将他暴露在金丝镜框后一双愤怒的翠绿眼眸当中。Draco直到现在才知道他到底有多讨厌绿色，他的表情愤怒地扭曲起来，忽略这样做带来的伤痛。“啊，Potter——永远第一个上钩。”

Potter对他不加理睬，这只会更加惹怒Draco，他后退一步，咬紧牙关，朝后点了点头。泥巴种一言不发地走上前来，手里拿着一瓶透明的液体，Draco试图缩进他的束缚里，坚硬的椅子很可能会把他的背刮下一大块肉来。“他妈的你以为你在——”

最后几个字模糊到难以理解，因为Potter粗鲁地抓上Draco的下巴朝后推去。“别洒了，”Harry对Granger警告道。Draco挣扎地愈发厉害起来，这只会代表它要么是一种极其珍贵的物质，比如吐真剂，要么是毒药，能像酸一样把地板烧出一个洞来——更不用说是Draco的脸了。Draco真心希望是前者。

他最终决定听天由命，因为Potter的手过于宽大和难缠，一靠近鼻子Draco就能闻到血和煤烟的味道。

泥巴种站在Potter身旁，倾身向前，发现Draco一点也不顺从后，退了回去。

“打开！”Potter坚决地命令道，Draco固执地眯起了眼，不服气地张开鼻翼。

错就错在Draco执拗地不肯消停下来，因为他一张嘴反驳了句“ _我他妈不是一扇门！Potter_ ”，这个冒犯他的人就把两根手指插进了Draco的嘴里，强迫他张开下颚。

“就现在——快点’Mione！”

Granger冲上前来，把被子塞进他嘴里。Draco感觉药水不情愿地滑下了他的喉咙，他试图把它吐出来，最终他只是咬上了Potter的手指。

“嗷！操！”Potter甩着他的手指尖叫道。

Draco并没有时间感到满意，那股辛辣、可辨的实话血清味道一沾上他的舌尖，他就匆忙地开始封闭他的思想，这样他才有机会避免一场因为违背自己意愿吐出秘密而带来的羞辱。突然间，他的脑海闪过一个可怕且不被需要的念头。把他们想知道的事情说出来不是更好吗？或许魔药的伪装是一件好事——Draco可以好好利用这点。

他看了看带焦虑的Granger，又看了眼不悦地皱起眉头的Weasley，最后是Potter，他正抚慰自己受伤的手指，冲Draco投去恶狠狠的目光。“你为什么在这，Malfoy？”他语气坚决地问，似乎完全没有意识到Draco可能会对他撒谎。

Draco露出了狡黠的笑容，几个月以来，他第一次觉得自己像个斯莱特林。


	2. 徒留烈火

Harry疑惑地看着Malfoy的表情从厌恶到漠然，他们四目相对，有一瞬间，Harry不安地觉得自己才是被绑的人，仿佛Malfoy剥光了他作为审问者的所有伪装，留他一丝不挂。

Harry知道没有多少巫师能够抵抗吐真剂——就如夺魂咒一样，他也知道强大的大脑封闭术就可以与之抗衡，他不知道的是Malfoy在这一领域是否受过训练，但他不会轻易放过这点，所以Harry的视线从未离开过Malfoy的脸。

他不自觉地将所有细节尽收眼底，Malfoy脸色蜡黄，下巴过分突出，轮廓棱角分明，全是营养不良所留下的痕迹。一切都是如此熟悉，如此的 _Malfoy_ ，但与此同时又是如此违和——不同亦不自然，这似乎只是真实Malfoy的一星半点，一个空洞的躯壳，Harry自学校起就熟知的令人讨厌的男孩已经不见踪影。Harry不得不提醒自己，这是 _Malfoy_ ，无论如何，他不应该在乎这个试图杀死Dumbledore的男孩最近到底吃了多少东西。Harry将原因归结为他太过了解挨饿的滋味，与Dursley一家的那些年让他非常熟悉这感觉，仅此而已，毕竟他的拳头仍想揍上他的敌人，口袋里魔杖的沉重感还挥之不去。

Harry知道在他盯着Malfoy等他露出破绽时，Malfoy也在盯着他，颇为奇怪的是，他不禁想知道另一个男孩在想什么，他在Harry脸上瞧见的东西是否与Harry从Malfoy身上看到的一般陌生。

远处的某个地方，Ron咳嗽了一声，让Harry回想起他应该做的事。他注意到Malfoy扬起了眉毛，Harry清了清嗓子，说：“好，我再问一遍，你为什么在这，Malfoy？”

Malfoy灰色的眸子里闪过某种阴暗的东西，Harry无法分辨。Malfoy稍稍仰起头，令人联想起一个势利的男孩故作鼻子前有一股难闻气味的姿态。这就是Malfoy把Hermione叫做泥巴种时看她的表情，也是他用于侮辱Ron一家人的表情。Harry怒火中烧，在意识到自己做了什么之前，就已高举魔杖走到Malfoy所在的地方——两人的膝盖几乎相碰。“回答我！”

“他在反抗，”Hermione小声道。

“除非那混蛋知道什么对他有利，”Harry眯起了眼睛，仔细地审度Malfoy紧绷的下颚和眉宇间的皱纹。Malfoy是一个面对挑战从不退缩的人，如果必要，Harry则会把这一切都变成挑战，“拜托，Malfoy，厌倦了乖乖听话？这就是你离开爹地的原因？”

Malfoy猛扑上前，但被身上的绳子阻拦，怒火蹭上他的脸，牙齿凶狠地露出。Harry觉得有些唇干舌燥，但这比Malfoy曾一度骨瘦如柴、神情空洞的行尸走肉模样要好多了。“说说你自己！不做Dumbledore的走狗是什么感受？你真他妈可悲！”

他冲Harry的脚啐了口唾沫。

比起无声地给Malfoy施出一道令血管产生冰火两重的剧痛，Harry本可以做得更过分，但这金发男人对他们已故校长名字表现出的畏缩让他停了下来。在那一瞬间，Harry瞥见了一丝悔意，这让他震惊到了极点。

Harry不知道自己惊讶到僵在了原地，直到Ron喉间发出愤怒的嘶吼把他推到一旁，疾冲过去。“Ron——”但Ron的魔杖早已发出了一个火星四溅的魔法，魔咒恰好击中Malfoy的脖子。Harry听到Malfoy咳嗽了起来，语无伦次地说着什么，他一把抓住Ron的胳膊肘，把他拽了回来，“别。”

Ron气呼呼地喘着粗气，脸扭曲成了紫褐色，“但他——”

“算了。”

“你的本事就这些，黄鼠狼蜂（Weaselbee）？你妈妈会失望的，”Malfoy嘲弄地说，声音嘶哑不成样。Harry看见一道细小的血液从Malfoy歪斜的唇缝里渗出，而后被Malfoy用肩膀粗鲁地擦去，下巴沾染了血迹。Ron僵在Harry的身旁，再次向前迈出一步，Harry迅速作出决定，在Malfoy的椅子和他们之间迅速施了一个防御咒。

Ron目眦尽裂地转过身来，Harry赶紧说：“够了，你什么忙都帮不上，和Hermione一起离开——我马上就下去。”他近乎恳求地看着他的朋友们，无视气呼呼的Ron。过去几分钟里，一直紧张地观察形势的Hermione做了个鬼脸，警告地看了一眼Harry。 Harry疲惫地对她一笑，传达“别担心，我知道Malfoy是个混蛋，但我可以搞定”之类的话，她半信半疑地点了点头，拉过Ron的手。

门在他们走后被关上，Harry对自己的举动产生了怀疑，暗暗在心底自责，因为他觉得从这一刻起，事情只会朝两个方向发展。要么他和Malfoy互相摊牌并握手言和，要么他会因为深受打击，头脑一热给Malfoy松绑以便能杀了他。当他不情愿地将目光落在仍成问题的斯莱特林身上时，后者早已靠回了椅子上，淤青的嘴唇血迹斑斑，一副无聊至极的样子。Harry懊恼地想后一种结果可能性更大。

“怎么了，Potter？讨厌了三打一？哼，你可真是个英勇的格兰芬多——”

“你他妈的能不能把你的嘴闭上五秒钟！？该死的Malfoy！你看不出来我在努力让我们两个人都好过一些吗？”

Malfoy冷笑一声，看向Harry，仿佛他是某种生长在阴沟里的东西，“呵，好过，所以才有这椅子、镣铐和酷刑，更别提吐真剂——”

Harry翻了个白眼，忘记Malfoy可以是怎样的一个戏剧女王：“不过，顺带一提，那似乎对你没什么影响，没想到你还是个大脑封闭术专家，Malfoy。”

Malfoy紧紧闭上了嘴，咽下准备好的一切反驳，瞪向Harry：“真有趣，敌人居然会和你边喝茶边友好地告诉你这些。我察觉到的是嫉妒吗，Potter？”

Harry想起了他失败的大脑封闭术课，皱起了眉头：“是啊，没错。你想要茶吗？我可以让Kreacher给你放点毒药。”

“你爸妈没教你先给你的敌人松绑，再给他们送上小点心吗，这叫礼貌，Potter，你个该死的下等人。”

Harry不理会他对自己父母的嘲讽和随之引发的愤怒，他甚至设法压下了心中毫无缘由的嫉妒，没错，他就是对Malfoy在大脑封闭术上显而易见的熟练程度感到愤恨。反之，他把重点放在一个众所周知的事实上，激怒敌人的最佳方式就是笑脸相迎。

“好，”Harry解开他的防御魔咒，挥了挥魔杖，Malfoy手腕和脚踝的绳子随即断裂开来，“茶？”

Malfoy的鼻子开始皱起，不满地撇下嘴角，轻蔑地看向Harry。Malfoy正揉着破皮的手腕，Harry努力不让自己感到愧疚。

“胡扯，毫无疑问你会加更多的吐真剂。”

Harry哼了一声，不自觉地承认：“当然，如果你更喜欢胡椒加水的话。”

Malfoy注视着他，整整过了一、二、三秒，Harry才看他完全理解了这番话的含义。Malfoy从震惊转瞬间变成了愤怒：“你个满嘴谎话的混蛋——”

“哦，得了吧，你个喜怒无常的娘娘腔。你真以为我会随身带吐真剂？就算是，你以为我会在你身上浪费掉整整一瓶？说得可真自大，”Harry装出一副镇定自若的样子，内心却很想笑。与Malfoy一起，笑也可以是一种选择，这很奇怪，且令人不安。

“你个肮脏卑鄙的小人——”

Harry招架不住，Malfoy的表情远远超出了他的承受能力。他终是没忍住，第一声笑让他喉咙都疼了起来：“你真该看看你的脸！就算早先我没怀疑你在隐瞒什么——现在你也承认的差不多了！”

Harry平复了心情，尴尬地用手撸过头发，当他回看Malfoy时，发现对方似乎已经被挫败得无力反击，正以他以最为难以置信的糟糕眼神目视Harry。Harry咳嗽了一下，试图摆脱嘴里的干涩感、那种咬牙切齿的尴尬，最终他说道：“好了，那不重要，你准备好——哦，你是怎么说的来着？来一场友好的对话？”

Malfoy仍盯着Harry，蓝灰色的眼睛在算计着什么，似乎不敢相信他看到的一切，直到他猛地一抬脑袋，好像在考虑Harry的提议、权衡利弊，“随便。”

Harry有些惊讶，因为这样一来结果或许会比预期要好得多。他摇了摇头，拖过一把破旧的扶手椅，一直到与Malfoy保持一个安全的距离，他坐到椅子边缘，交叉起双臂，从未没放下他的魔杖。

“那么，额……”Harry希望每当他感到压力很大就想拿出Regulus的纸条、抚平它的折痕是正常的，“茶？”他弱弱道。Malfoy发出了一声抱怨，声线古怪地打着颤，一种人们在看狗血电视剧或者不堪忍受时发出的声音。Harry不知道这让他有什么感觉。

“看在他妈的份上——有话就说，Potter。”

Harry吸了口气。

Draco怒视着Harry用手攥紧了魔杖，仿佛他意识不到自己在做什么——如同一个习惯。Draco在那一瞬看到了他们的相似之处，他想起了被困庄园的日子，幽暗长廊里陌生人阴魂不散的尖叫声，以及双目猩红如蛇一般的脸。那时，手握魔杖似乎已经成了习惯，睡觉也不能让他松开，现在，魔杖的缺失仿佛在他身上划了一道皮开肉绽的伤口。Draco知道他需要把赢回来——狼人如是告诉他，他早已在脑中制定了从Granger那里偷回魔杖的计划，给她下咒，然后逃跑。这或许不太可能——逃跑，狼人也说了这点，但Draco仍热衷去想。

Draco咬紧牙关，瞪向Harry，准备对他破口大骂，但Harry投来的眼神制止了他。Draco的辱骂被扼杀在了喉头，有短暂且令人心悸的一刻，Draco无法将目光移开那双与他对视、掺着强烈情感的绿眼睛，他想揉上红肿的手腕，任何事都比陷入Harry深邃但偏激的注视里无法自拔要强得多。他选择反抗、握拳，只因他太过虚弱、太过暴露。在Potter面前展示自己因镣铐所致的伤害而可悲地找着借口，是他最为抵触的事。

他被赦免了——Potter的声音温柔到了极致，太过镇定，打破了房间里的寂静，与壁炉里的毕剥声和谐交织：“发生了什么，Malfoy？”

Draco想尖叫，他不想要Potter的同情，不想Potter对他友善——他想要那个咄嗟叱咤、火冒三丈的Potter，那个会拳脚相向、大喊大叫的Potter，那样的他Draco才更容易面对，才是他熟悉的人。

Draco觉得自己需要用言语攻击面前的男孩，那个试图与他和气交谈的人——Draco想告诉他，就算他把他杀了，这种事也不绝会发生。他几乎有点想念这位敌人将武器戳上他咽喉的刺痛感、他发怒时的样子——慌乱、激愤而疯狂。Draco不知道什么更为可怕，是他被踢出Potter发怒圈的认知，还是渴望它再度出现的现实。他想二者都不如Potter在他面前放声大笑更让人不安。

这时，Draco的体内发生了剧烈的动荡，零星片段被揉碎，强挤进他的脑海——或者更甚，他的心。Draco从未察觉过他的心——他知道它就在那，知道它做何用，但他从未觉得自己拥有一颗，因为心是善良人之物，而Draco并不善良。但那副光景似乎深深印刻在了他眼睑之后，一段Potter对他哑然失笑的记忆，让他比以往任何时候都想拥有一颗心，他甚至不知为何。

一股令人不快的感觉在心底盘踞，Draco抬起头，视线锁定在Potter身上，后者正期许地回看自己——他在等待，嘴唇抿成一条线。Draco惊觉惶恐，因为他意识到他会告诉Potter——心甘情愿，没有胁迫，也没有假吐真剂带来的逆反心理。

如果他是两年前的Draco Malfoy，他会享受颠倒黑白、混淆是非带来的快感，幸灾乐祸地欣赏自己将其用于Potter身上。如果他年轻个两岁、对沉重的未来一无所知，他或许会说：“我是一个人质——你们那边的人他妈的抓住了我，好吗？你赢了，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”

但相反，他觉得喉咙似乎被什么东西哽住，声音抽噎地承认道：“我不知道——我不知道他们会带我来这——”

“谁？凤凰社——”

“你们这伙人，”Draco嘶声道，不满他被打断，“Potter，你休想他们会一直审问下去，因为他妈的根本就没有！”

Potter古怪地看向他，Draco希望他的言论有震慑效果，因为他早已厌倦了愚蠢的格兰芬多认为他们才是唯一的暴力方。Draco仍感受得到背上被凤凰社审问过后留下的尚未愈合的伤口，以及深入骨髓的疼痛，仍记那个火把影绰、让庄园的地牢都显得更为友好的幽暗牢房。还有喉咙被迫灌下魔药，脖颈的肌肉在疯狂叫嚣，直到真相被残忍扯出。

Draco把自己拉回现实，无助地希望他感受到的颤抖只来自内心，但当他与Harry四目相对时，他知道他的身体亦是如此。

“告诉我发生了什么——所有的，我不在乎你认为我无法承受，我见过你根本无法想象的事情，Malfoy。”

Draco冷笑一声，他怀疑Potter更不知道他会面对什么，但他觉得他不该如此犹豫，毕竟破坏Potter对他宝贝“凤凰社”的看法让人难以抗拒。

“好，”他拖长声音道。

“听着，从头开始讲，哦——你要是说谎，我会知道。”

Draco置若罔闻，他不认为Potter在被困自己房子的情况下，能够查明任何东西。况且，Draco没有任何撒谎的意图，至少不会在真相更能令人满意的时候：“嗯……那是某个下午——阴天，我打赌可能会下雨，是周日——或者周六。”

“ ** **Malfoy**** 。”

“我在图书馆，跟Snape说话，”Draco停了下来，希望能让Potter对家里有个图书馆发出惊叹——自夸永远是Draco的爱好，不幸的是那个蠢货只是因为前任魔药课教师的名字被提及眯起了眼睛。“在 ** **图书馆**** ，”依旧毫无反应。“黑魔王出去了，”哦，这正是Draco穷追不舍的那一丝情绪，闪过了Potter的脸庞。

“他在哪？”Potter不假思索地问。

Draco脸色阴沉下来，气Potter对别人的下落比对Malfoy庄园的图书馆更感兴趣。话又说回来，他不该感到惊讶：“我他妈怎么知道？”然而，Draco确实知道一件事，Potter似乎早已知晓黑魔王将庄园作为了大本营。

Potter耸了耸肩，Draco对另一个男孩在座位上挪得更近了些感到烦躁：“然后？什么？凤凰社潜入了庄园？”

Draco对“潜入”一词嗤之以鼻：“他们风风火火又笨手笨脚，毁了绝大部分的——母亲的瓷器。”他呼出的气息不稳，生怕Potter知道他没说出的话。

谢天谢地，他没有发表意见，暂时没有：“然后发生了什么？”

“你以为呢？”Draco试图在一个人被审问的前提下使出浑身解数让声音恢复如常，然后撒谎：“他们绑架了我。”

“我不相信你，”Potter缓缓道，简单明了，让Draco恼怒不已。

他怒目而视：“为什么不？”

“因为他们要是绑架了你，就不会把你留在这——扔给我们。”

Draco想扇自己一巴掌，他居然漏掉了这么明显的东西：“为什么不？你们三足够逼疯任何一个人。”

“行，所以如果他们没有绑架你——你一定是自愿来的。”

Draco咬紧牙关，烦恼自己总是低估Potter的智商——他定不会对任何人承认这点：“ ** **所以**** ？”

“是我在问，你告诉我。”Potter一直盯着Draco直到他坐立不安，直到Draco不得不找点话说。

“Snape是个叛徒——他逃了，还带上了我。”

“Snape ** **杀了**** Dumbledore——”

“ ** **那是因为我做不到**** ！”Draco不知道这阵暴怒从何而来，但他想或许是因为哽在他喉头的东西终于消失不见，留他喘不过气来。

Potter又缩进了椅子里，Draco一时有些高兴，直到他发现Potter把魔杖偷藏了起来，似乎在为差点给一个无害的人下咒而感到尴尬。尽管Draco不认为自己是无害的，因为魔杖不在身上足以让他时不时幻想把Potter的偷走。

只是因为Draco不想要Potter抓住他戏剧性的爆发不放，仅此而已，Draco继续道：“Snape杀了Dumbledore是因为我……我做不到。他妈的随你怎么说，Potter，但他一直是 ** **你**** 那边的人，我一直 ** **知道**** ，所以我——”

“所以什么？”Potter声音里的激动让Draco有些震惊，隐忍压抑、几乎庄严，仅这一点就会让Draco说出他试图隐瞒的真相。

“所以我去找了他，然后……告诉他我想 ** **离开**** 。”后半句话被含糊吐出，Draco瞪大了眼睛，意识到他真的说出了口。Potter脸上专注的神情足以让Draco继续下去：“他……他说他会飞路联系凤凰社的人……安排一场突围，让人看起来是早有预谋，像一个任务。他说他们会把我带走……”Draco的话断在这里，突然怒上心头，“他没说他们会叫我骗子——他们把我关在黑暗里他妈的好几天。他们差点 ** **杀了我**** ！” ** **我以为你这边都是什么好人**** ，Draco想如是说，但他做不到——因为他的声音早已哑不成声，颤抖到说不出一句完整的话。

Draco以为Potter的神情应是一脸漠然，但他看到的却是——某种 ** **悔恨**** ？Draco宛若被触及了逆鳞，设起所有防备，想立刻说出尖刻伤人的话，只为找回熟悉的怒意与激愤——却被Potter抢先一步。

“Dumbledore曾向你提供庇护，Malfoy。 ** **你他妈的为什么不接受**** ？”

刹那间，Draco又重回了天文塔，他的手臂在无法控制地颤抖，紧握魔杖的手心早已被汗水打湿，泪水凝结在冰冷的脸颊上。一位老人因他而下坠——因他而死。直至今日，Draco都把那一丝悔恨深埋在了心底。

对自己罪行的认知如一把刀，刺进了他的胸口。Draco瞬间惊愕失色，慌乱无措，他早已有了答案，尽管他不知那从何而来：“因为我……因为我不知道事情会变得如此——如此糟糕。” ** **因为我不知道我会被迫去杀人——在自己家里折磨他人，不知道会目睹自己的同学横尸遍地，更不知道我就是他们鲜血飞溅的原因**** 。

而Potter，仿佛读懂了他的想法，平静地说：“这就是战争。”

Draco认为他从未听过如此现实的东西，如他敌人刚刚说出的话那般引起他如此的共鸣，让他不住颤抖。

“你如果站在我们这边——归根结底，你不得不杀人——那些你称之为朋友的人。”

Potter的话令Draco的脸变得煞白，内心为之颤抖，而Potter看他的方式让他有种被活生生剖开的感觉，脆弱又无助——他 ** **恨**** 这点。

“我让他们把我藏起来！我不知道那意味着把我塞进这个破烂的鬼地方，和奇迹男孩与他该死的好朋友们关一起！这和立场没有关系Potter！ ** **他妈的没**** ** **半点**** ** **关系**** ！”Draco的胸膛因为愤怒剧烈地起伏着，短暂地想知道他的怒火何时能平息——因为他累了， ** **太累了**** ，现在他只想睡一觉，永远不要醒来。

Potter又盯了一会儿，而后点点头——只有一次，仿佛在让自己信服什么，然后站起身，一言不发地走向门口，离开了。

Draco几乎有些恼火。

Harry麻木不仁地走下楼梯，以至于忘记了那级可恨的台阶，他不得不借助扶手站稳，一根木刺扎进他的手掌，出于某种原因，他几乎感受不到。

当他走进厨房，他知道他打断了Ron和Hermione的窃窃私语。他们都站在桌子旁，面前摆着两个空杯子。Ron躲开了他的视线，Hermione则冲上前。

“怎么样了？”换做别人，他们肯定会觉得Hermione不过是在问一些稀松平常的事情，但Harry了解他的好友，他在三强争霸赛中应该寻找线索却一无所获时，她的语气就是如此。或许，他若把Draco看作一项研究，一种有待探索和弄清的东西，事情会简单得多——因为他仍不知道这是否是永久的，他们是否会被那个混蛋就此缠上。

他叹了口气，重重地坐在椅子上，用手撑住脑袋。

“有那么糟，哼？”Ron问，Harry知道他应该道歉，因为他的朋友仍因被要求离开而耿耿于怀。

“他没撒谎，”Harry低声道，Hermione在一旁给他泡茶，“他是真的叛变了，只是……”

“Malfoy，”Ron把这名字说得好像是一种让他倒胃口的外国食物，Harry疲惫地轻声一笑。

“是啊，只是Malfoy，”他表示赞同。

“他相信那是吐真剂吗？’Mione那套麻瓜逆反心理管用吗？”Ron的语气听起来很是迫切。Harry回想起这事，笑出了声。

“是啊，他信——”他结巴地说，Malfoy在此之后揭露的真相在他脑海里翻腾。

机敏的Hermione知道他已经累到说不出话来——Malfoy使他精疲力竭。她递给他一杯热可可，说：“Remus应该很快就到。”


	3. 决策时错时对，绝不安全

Harry在Remus担忧目光的洗礼下坐立难安，因为这只会让他想起Sirius看他的样子，而Harry需要保持清醒的头脑，他有太多的问题需要回答——太多的谜团需要破解。但是，他无法集中注意，亦无法安然坐着，他知道有人会对他抱有毫无必要的担心。

男人坐到Harry对面，Hermione在他面前放上一个冒着热气的杯子。“Malfoy？”Remus问，看向他们二人。

“他在楼上。”Harry回答得太过迅速。这如果让任何人心生怀疑，他们什么也没说。他不知他的朋友们在发现他把Malfoy留到楼上一间没上锁的房间，还给他松了绑后，会有什么想法。事实上，Harry惊讶于那个刻薄讨厌的混蛋在过去的半小时里没有下楼来招惹他们——他甚至有些急于找出那个斯莱特林此刻可能在做什么，可正当他打算溜出厨房检查他时，Remus来了。

Remus点了点头，眼下新月形的阴影和他永生躲避的圆形发光体对比鲜明。“我想有些事情我需要解释一下，你们肯定有些疑惑——”

“有些？”Ron打断他，“这是本世纪以来最保守的说法。”他似乎在抱怨，显得很不满。放到平时，朋友的态度只会让Harry心烦意乱。而现在，Harry只是看着Ron垂靠在满是灰尘的长凳上，交叉起双臂，面色苍白，为自己没有与朋友们分享先前从Malfoy那得到的信息感到些许愧疚。

“我还没有告诉凤凰社你们在这，只有Alastor知道。可话又说回来，有什么是他不知道的？他和我负责Malfoy——”

听到这话，Harry内心的某根弦乍然绷断：“真的？那你就会知道对他的审问——他看起来已经好几个 _星期_ 没有进食？”直到目光落到难以置信地看着自己的Ron和Hermione身上，Harry才意识到语气里的苛责，但他并没有停下来为打断Remus而道歉，阻止他说出他们都想知道的事情。与Malfoy交谈时，他努力压下了心中的恶心感，因为他不想让他的敌人知道他在乎，但他没有，不是真的——不是为Malfoy。他在乎是因为：“我以为我们这一边是为了救人！ _而不是杀人_ ！”

Remus似乎有些吃惊，但眼里闪过一丝了然，平静地说：“没有人死，Harry。如果Malfoy对你说了什么——”

“是，你说得对，他是说了些。不多，但我还是能找到重点——”

“那你就应该知道，我们只是做了我们必须做的。这是战争，Harry！战争就是要你学会分辨究竟谁才值得你去信任！”Remus的手重重地砸在桌上，Hermione吓得跳了起来。

“没错！所以如果你足够信任他把他扔给我，那你一开始为什么不这么做？”

“那样做合适吗！？ _安全吗_ ？James会同意我把一个食死徒放到他儿子身边，他会把这样的人叫做伙伴？”

“不，但是——”

“Draco Malfoy和神秘人在同一屋檐下住了好几个月！你觉得他不够危险？Harry，醒醒吧！”

Harry咬紧牙关，桌下的手摸上魔杖。过会儿他会感到愧疚，但现在他太过恼火。Ron及时分散了他的注意力：“伙计——Malfoy对你说了什么？你为什么帮他说话，他妈的他就是个——”

“他们 _折磨_ 他！”Harry的语气如死水一般淡漠。一阵沉默，只有Hermione在倒吸一口凉气，她心肠太软，甚至无法接受折磨这一概念的存在，即使那是施加在敌人身上。Harry在怒火中猛地站起身，椅子倒在身后。他的呼吸声太过尖锐，他透不过气。

Ron好似不解：“那又怎样？那是Malfoy，他活该——”

“Ron，”Remus冲Ron摇了摇头。Ron对自己差点说出的话感到尴尬，而不是羞愧。

“你们就不明白吗！？”Harry意义不明地比划手势，然后揉上他的伤疤，“我看到了！几个星期前，我看到伏地魔——和Malfoy一起，强迫他做事，折磨别人——Rowle。Malfoy的表情——他很害怕，而且 _痛苦_ ，他不想那么做！”

Hermione小声说：“哦，Harry，你为什么不告诉我们你看见——”

“ ** **因为**** ！因为你们就会这样！”Hermione看上去很受伤，但Harry继续说，“那就是为什么。我忍不住……我控制不了——”

“Dumbledore想要你——”

“ ** **Dumbledore已经死了**** ！”Harry踹了一脚他的椅子，后者撞上墙壁，四裂开来，心中闪过一丝满足：“可以吗！？那不重要，’Mione，什么都不重要！”

Remus走上前来：“Harry——”

Harry后退开来，皱起眉头，他感到背叛：“你打算怎么对付下一个叛变的人，Remus？也要折磨他们？”

“这非做不可！你还不明白吗，Harry？不然他什么也不会说！”Remus的声音近乎嘶喊，这让Harry更加生气。他回想起Malfoy是如何向他吐露这些事情——没有暴力、没有吐真剂。他甚至不知道自己是否会后悔说出接下来的话，直到他真的开了口。

“你是个骗子，不过，知道什么比说谎还要糟糕吗？把杀害Dumbledore的人留在凤凰社，你让我恶心。”

“Harry，你不明白——”

“没有什么好明白的！你该走了。”

“ _Harry_ ，听听你在说什么——”

“离开，立刻。”

“我在试着帮你！”Remus大喊，脖颈的青筋暴起。

“是么，那你是在帮倒忙——”

“只要你告诉我们你在做什么，你在找什么——”

“然后呢？接受一个骗子的帮助？不了，多谢——我们能行。”

厨房里一片死寂。Remus试图掩饰他的愤怒，但他的脸已涨红，显露出几乎没有愈合的伤疤——很可能是在过去两个小时内受的伤。唯一的声音是Harry的呼吸——他能感到它在头颅里回响，大过耳内血液的撞击声，他能感受到Ron和Hermione惊诧的目光深深烙上他的后背，但他不在乎。

这时，Remus迅猛地转过了身，一声压抑的咆哮逃出他的喉咙，他砰地一声拉开厨房门——Malfoy跌跌撞撞地走上前，在摔倒前稳住了身子。他神色自若，但瞪大了眼睛，淤青的嘴唇微微张开。Remus视他如空气，在他走出去前，Malfoy就把自己紧贴在了墙上。

“Remus——等一下！”Hermione抽泣着，“别走——”

沉闷的一声——很可能是倒地的伞架。然后传来前门重重关上的声音，Remus离开了。

当Harry把目光从他父亲的朋友消失的地方移开，转而看向自己的朋友时，Hermione正擦着眼泪：“Harry——你怎么能这样？”

Harry鼻翼愤愤微张，盯着肮脏的瓷板砖：“简单。”

“他本来可以帮助我们！”

“别那样看我！”Harry厉声呵斥。

Ron嘶吼着走上前来，Harry几乎惊讶于他的愤怒：“别冲她发火——”

Hermione咳嗽了一声，把手放到Ron的肩上，摇了摇头，目光越过Harry的肩膀。Harry转身发现Malfoy正站在门口，扬起了半边眉毛：“抱歉打扰格兰芬多的同情比拼。别在意我——我不过是期望有人能退一步，在痛苦难耐的时候炸掉这栋破房子。”

“滚蛋，Malfoy！”Ron啐了口唾沫。

Malfoy得意一笑：“我也想——但你得知道，被困在这之类的。”

三人看着他慢慢悠悠地走至Remus空出的地方，拿起一杯无人碰过的微热茶水。喝完第一口，他皱起了鼻子，似觉得有什么东西在冒犯他的味蕾。Hermione冲出了房间，以免自己的泡茶技巧受到侮辱。Ron恶狠狠地瞪了眼Malfoy，片刻后，转身用同样的眼神看向Harry——Harry几乎就要道歉，但太迟了，因为Ron早已跟Hermione走了出去。

Harry感觉自己被抛弃了，但他很可能是咎由自取。过段时间，他才会让自己意识到他到底是个多么混蛋的人，因为此刻他正专心在叹气和忽视Malfoy充满期待的目光上。

Harry说：“什么？”

与此同时，Malfoy：“Potter。”

令人难堪的沉默，充斥着无声的紧张感。相隔一个厨房的距离——宛若一条横亘在千差万别的两个人之间的鸿沟，把彼此折磨，将他们卷入一场难以忍受、无法理解的战争当中。

Harry不认为自己有精力同他争辩，所以他等待Malfoy的后话。他没失望，因为Malfoy讥讽地说：“我他妈的才不需要你的同情。”

Harry皱起眉头，看着桌旁正对自己怒目而视的Malfoy，对方表现得好像不是在敌人的家里，而是自愿前来。正当Harry打算放弃，选择讽刺地反驳回去时，他的脑子突然闪过一个念头。

“这不是同情，Malfoy——是为维护弱者。你做了你的选择，你可以忍受——”Harry还没来得及说完，就听到嗖的一声，Malfoy面色铁青地朝他扔了个什么东西。Harry在杯子砸进他脑后的柜子前，设法躲了下去，但他的脖子和肩膀还是被溅上了茶水。

“ ** **去你妈的**** ，Potter！”

Harry在意识到自己移动手臂之前，就已经抽出魔杖对准了Malfoy。刹那间，Harry把他的目标撞上了墙壁，Malfoy的脑袋重重地砸上坚硬的石头。

厨房门猛地打开，Ron冲了进来，Hermione紧跟其后——被他宽阔的胸膛庇护：“发生了什么！？”

Harry没有时间回答，因为随着一声沉闷的嘎吱声，那个备受虐待的柜子的门开了。一只家养小精灵小心翼翼地走了出来，丑陋的大脚勉强躲过破碎的瓷片。

Harry觉得口袋里Regulus的纸条重若千钧，脑海里所有的想法瞬间消散，兴奋之情涌上心头，他脱口而出：“Kreacher！”

* * *

Draco的脑袋很疼，视线在游走。梅林啊，他鄙视Potter以及他那幼稚的条件反射，不是说朝他扔杯子不幼稚，但是—— ** **操**** 。Draco认为他甚至可能断了一两根脊椎骨，但他还没来得及细数后背的疼痛，Potter就大叫了一声。Draco强迫自己睁开眼睛，只见一只肮脏丑陋的家养小精灵向奇迹男孩鞠躬。

“主人，”他声音沙哑地说，Draco觉得这声音好似牛蛙。

“我要问你点东西，Kreacher，而且我命令你老实回答。哦——在开始前，不准叫任何人‘泥巴种’或者‘血统叛徒’，明白？”Potter听起来有些喘不过气。这让Draco怒不可遏，他怎么可以在被扔到一边后，因为某个生物的出现被忽视了。小精灵嘟囔一声，顺从了。

Potter从脖子上扯下了什么，冲上前：“好，很好。Kreacher，你有没有见过这样的挂坠盒——”

“Harry——”Granger大声警告，Draco看到她警惕地朝自己这个方向瞥了一眼。

Potter吃惊地抬起头，当他把目光落在Draco身上时，脸色明显苍白了起来。他朝黄鼠狼严肃地点了点头，两人果断地走向他，抓住他的胳膊，把他拖出了厨房。

“他妈的把你的手给我拿开！”Draco咆哮着转过了身，发现自己正对着一扇紧闭的门板怒吼，迎接的他只有死寂，他猜那帮混球早就施出了静音咒。Draco气呼呼地吐了口气，曲起手指，踢了一脚门——因为他要是敢承认，他的确有些好奇，想知道Potter到底在渴求什么。

不过，Draco屈服了，他的视线由于Potter的袭击仍旧模糊不清，他垂靠在墙上，没有移动——不是因为他想，而是他不认为自己有力气挪动。他的头朝后仰去，眼皮合上，Draco想起——在他使自己的头脑冷静下来、理清思绪时，记忆就向他袭来。

* * *

_幽暗长廊，他赤着冰冷的脚，能闻到空中某种刺鼻的气味，带着铜锈——像鲜血。Draco的胃一阵翻涌，但他继续走上前，汗湿的手紧攥着魔杖。_

_通往餐厅的门半掩，一束昏黄的光线从中泻出。Draco能听到低沉的声音，_ _几近蛇类的_ _嘶声，后颈汗毛竖起。_

_他推开门，几乎听不到嘎吱声，但壁炉旁的Lucius Malfoy还是转过了身，侧影斜打在擦得锃亮的地板上。炉火_ _明晃_ _，毕剥作响。房里独他父亲一人。_

_“怎么了，Draco？”Lucius问，嘴唇几乎没有动作，手仍_ _藏至_ _口袋。_ _不知为何，_ _Draco知道它们在颤抖。_

_他挣扎_ _着试图_ _发出声音——仍在因一夜的_ _难眠_ _而_ _嘶哑_ _浑厚，但Draco终是小声道：“我听_ _到_ _——我听到了……尖叫声。”_

_Lucius稍稍转身，Draco不知是炉火的光线还是他父亲的眼睛本就红了一圈。男人扬起眉毛探问，有那么一瞬间，Draco觉得自己在照镜子，但他父亲紧绷的声音把他拉回了现实：“Frenrir今晚在地牢当班。”_

_Draco咽了口唾沫，心跳加快——他几乎可以感受到它在睡衫下的鼓动。他稍稍摇晃_ _脑袋_ _，_ _动作_ _断续，这让他脖子有些刺痛：“不——是个女人，听起来像——”Draco停顿了一下，他几乎_ _无法喘息_ _，_ _厌恶_ _父亲用这般_ _强势_ _的目光注视_ _自己_ _：“听起来像母亲。”_

_Lucius的下颚某处肌肉抽动了一下，Draco的视线倏地落上他的薄唇，向上攀至他闪烁的眼睛，就一瞬。“你的母亲在楼上，睡着了。回去睡觉，Draco，”他说，语气_ _威肃且_ _不容置喙。_

_Draco不知自己是否相信所听之话，但有时谎言更易接受——更安全，所以他点头，离开了房间。_

* * *

支离的记忆，零星而残破，不被需要，令人生厌——Draco把脑袋撞向墙壁，没有用。他将双眼紧闭，咬上舌头，直至尝到鲜血。

皆是徒劳。

* * *

_餐桌似乎长到没有尽头——漆黑、无止境。Draco尽全力不去看黑魔王的脑袋——大笑着，密谋着，_ _与_ _他的蛇低语。Draco感到难受，头昏脑胀。他试图将注意集中到身旁的空位上——他母亲_ _本该在_ _的位置。但不知怎的，那更糟，眼前的烛台随着视线的模糊全都_ _杂糅_ _在了一起。_

* * *

Draco若仔细听，安静坐着，他几乎能听到厨房传来的微弱声响——Potter的声音。Draco试着把注意力转移过去，磨练他的听力，关注声音的起落承转——因为若是这么做，烦扰思绪的焦灼感似乎会消散。

* * *

_“她在哪？你对她做了什么！？_ **_**她在哪** _ ** _！？_ **_**你都干了什么** _ ** _！？_ **_**你** _ ** _——”Draco的声音陡_ _至_ _呜咽。Lucius推开Draco，把愤恨攥着父亲长袍的他扔到一边。_

_“给我停下！现在，站起来，Draco！”Lucius怒从中来，Draco的指甲因为深深抠进硬木地板而断裂，“黑魔王要是看到你的弱点——”_

_“我不在乎——我他妈才不管他会看到什么！母亲在哪！？你到底——”_

_尖头靴子狠_ _狠撞_ _上Draco的下巴，他的牙齿痛苦地擦咬上舌头。Lucius踢了一脚他儿子，后退一步，抻直他的斗篷，_ _离开了_ _。黑影将他吞没，Draco胸膛上下起伏，心中满是对父亲的滚滚仇恨——直至今日，他才得以确定这情感究竟名为何物。_

_Snape发现他倒在地上——几分钟，或许几小时之后。魔药教授以_ _一种完美伪装的力量假象_ _拉起他，_ _抖_ _落他身上的灰尘。Draco在那双黑眼睛里似乎看到了被这个男人_ _压制_ _于_ _心底_ _的绝望——那一刻，他们彼此交换的神情证实了Draco对这个男人在忠诚上的所有怀疑。_

* * *

听起来Potter像是在喊叫，Draco认为他们的静音咒可能已经失效了，不然那个男孩只可能是因为过度兴奋而无脑地大喊大叫。奇怪的想法，Potter的兴奋。极其短暂的一瞬间，Draco发现自己固执地拽着这点不放，几乎有些享受。意识到这点后，厌恶如毛毯裹上了Draco。

* * *

_数日演变成数周，急于抉择的心情沉重地压在Draco心头。家宅地下室，他咬紧牙关将魔杖对准Terry Boot，_ _鲜艳_ _的_ _猩红_ _喷溅上他的鞋子，他移开了眼。_

_睡时，他会翻来覆去，伴着痛苦呻吟挣扎扭动。醒后，_ _他_ _总_ _会_ _被汗水浸湿。_

_他屏住了呼吸，_ _目睹_ _霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究教授在他面前被残忍屠杀。房间被清理干净后，他是唯一留下的人，手指蜷在自己的椅子边缘，偶然一瞥她的面容，整个人僵_ _原地，_ _丧魂落魄。_

_在_ _岌岌_ _逃离前，他呕_ _了_ _出来。_

_她求怜的声音幽缠了他好几日。_

_有些夜晚，Draco只是坐在床尾，手颤巍地捂上耳朵，手指颤抖地撕扯头发。他的_ _想法_ _危险至极。他知道他要么冒险逃离，要么自杀。_

_浴室，镜中扭曲的倒影苍白空洞地盯着自己，他试图判断动用手中的刀是一种勇敢——还是软弱。_

_然而，_ _他想起了他的母亲，刀咣当落地。_

_一周后，他向Snape提出了他的要求。余生，Draco_ _兴许都会猜测，_ _教授蜡黄面颊上流落的是否是眼泪。_

* * *

Draco惊醒过来，一阵咒骂——因为他甚至没有意识到自己睡着了。然后，他皱起眉头看向身形高大的Harry——很可能把Draco踹醒的人。

“现在你可以进来了，Kreacher在炖东西。”

Draco冲他眨了眨眼，忍住僵硬后背引发的呻吟声，不屑地撇起嘴：“就这样，Potter？把我扔出去，又请我进去——好像我是一条低声下气的狗！？”他站起身，双脚几乎在摇晃，但还是用一只手扶上墙壁稳住了自己。Potter看起来有些不解。为确保自己的意思准确传达，Draco咬牙说道：“去死（暗含：被操）。”

Draco脚步沉重地走远了，试图用他如灌了铅一般的腿站直身子，走上了楼梯最顶端。他愤愤地嘟囔那些愚蠢的格兰芬多认为Draco居然会降低标准，与他们同桌用餐，尽管他的肚子早已咕咕叫喊。他选择把自己关进一间羽毛遍地的发霉房间，靠上门板，瘫倒在地。

* * *

走出厨房时，Harry差点踩上Malfoy伸出的双腿，他吓了一跳。他仍沉浸在他们从Kreacher那获知信息的狂喜当中，后者几乎雀跃地在厨房忙东忙西为他们做饭，干瘦的脖子上挂着假挂坠盒，以至于他几乎忘记了Malfoy的事。好吧，那是假话。不管出于什么原因，Malfoy总是很难被忘却。然而，正当Harry以为他不得不把房子翻个地朝天来找到那个生闷气的大混蛋，他就在那，在门口——双目紧闭，睡着了。

Harry用鞋尖推搡他，轻轻推动他的腿。当这些都不管用时，他蹲下身来摇晃他的肩膀。

现在，Harry无声地站在空荡的走廊上，被Malfoy离别的话语弄得不知所措。Malfoy当然不会认为他有权利探听他们计划不是吗？更别说因此感到冒犯。Harry耸了耸肩，心想Malfoy可以自行离开，啃一块烂桌布之类的东西。然后，他僵住了，想起Malfoy消瘦的手腕和太过突出的颧骨，这个瘦骨如柴的男孩曾一度强健到能与Harry在魁地奇技巧上一较高下。

“Harry？”Hermione在他身后喊道。他能听到盘子放到桌上的声音，转身正好看到他的朋友疲惫地走出厨房。她好奇地看向他，他只是摇了摇头。

“不走运。”

他跟着她走了进去，坐到她的对面。这时，Ron咧嘴笑着说：“这是几天以来吃我们吃的第一餐正经饭，你却要我坐在这忍受Malfoy那见鬼的表情？拜托，那蠢货就算是在霍格沃茨餐厅里，也是一副屁股长刺的样子，记得吗？没有食物能入他的眼。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Ron痛苦地尖叫了一声。Harry想Hermione很可能在桌下踢了他的小腿。Harry能感受到她在斜眼看他，他假装被桌上的某个凹痕吸引了注意。

Ron皱起眉头，清了清嗓子，说：“所以，Umbridge，嘿？恶心的蟾蜍。有进魔法部的主意吗？”

Hermione叹了口气，双臂交叉在胸前，Kreacher正把热气腾腾的炖肉舀到他们的盘子里。“谢谢你，Kreacher。”Hermione的招呼让Kreacher有些苦恼，但还是微微鞠了一躬，走向Harry。“这需要许多计划，还有大量的苦差事——因为我们绝不可以贸然行动。”

Harry和Ron对看了一眼，一时间他们仿佛回到了霍格沃茨，听Hermione不停唠叨期末考试。但这回不同，这是战争。在她继续说下去时，二人都保持了沉默。

“我想我们当中有一个人需要全天留守，盯着——Malfoy。另一个应该看守魔法部入口，看它是怎么运作，我们能如何掩人耳目。剩下的不管是谁就去做力所能及的事——获取食物、试着打探小道消息，比如神秘人在打什么鬼主意，凤凰社在做什么——也许还可以弄一份《预言家日报》。”

“听起来不错，”Ron嘴里满是食物，嘟哝道，“可是我们肿么能在伦敦到处乱走不被人认粗来？”

Hermione叹了口气，把她未用过的勺子拍上他的胳膊，无声地告诉他不要边吃东西边说话。然后，她稍稍坐直身体，露出的笑容有些狡诈：“嗯……把Harry从女贞路转移出来的时候，我确实顺走了不少复方汤剂。”

Harry发现自己在赞赏她的同时露出了微笑：“干得漂亮，Hermione！”

她冲他欢快地笑了起来，他们发现自己一边吃着炖肉，一边在笑着回忆过去的时光。一束希望之光终于照耀在了地平线之上。

直到他们吃完饭，Harry在清洗碗碟时望向头顶的天花板，他才再次想起了Malfoy的状况。他低下头，有什么在叨扰他的内心，然后他的目光落到柜台上的那锅剩饭上。在他来得及说劝服自己放弃前，手就已经抓起了一只干净的碗。

Harry找到了唯一一扇从里锁上的门，他知道Malfoy一定藏在里面。犹豫片刻，他敲了敲门，无人回应。一点也不意外，所以他只是把碗放在门口，用魔咒保温。然后他和Ron还有Hermione一起进了客厅。

他们决定轮班睡觉，Harry试图让自己相信那是因为仍停留在外的食死徒，而不是预计Malfoy会来一场突袭。

Harry坐到他靠窗的座位上轮第一班。贴近玻璃带来的寒意让他得以清醒，凝望窗外的雾气没几分钟，他就被出现在面前的Hermione吓了一跳。

她把Malfoy的魔杖递交给他：“应该由你来看管这个，我想Remus把它给我是个错误。”Hermione挪动双脚，显得有些尴尬。Harry疑惑地看着她，直到她继续说下去，“而且我——嗯，我只是，觉得这有点太私人了——况且我认为——哦，Harry，就收下吧。”她用他的手指握上这节木头，回到她的沙发上。肯定他已经睡着后，Harry用手指转动起了魔杖，惊奇地盯着它——因为Hermione说得没错，不知怎的，这几乎是……亲密——持有另一人的魔杖，感受魔法嗡鸣时的微弱刺痛穿透接触的皮肤，颤至全身。这时，他想起这是Malfoy的魔杖，急忙把它塞进了口袋。

脑袋靠上冰冷的玻璃，当寂静变得太过喧嚣，Harry发现自己又拿出了它，握在手里，描摹杖柄上的凹痕，感激指尖涌进的温暖。

他决定，不去质疑自己的行为绝对是最佳的选择。

* * *

原作者注解：

A/N：希望这章不会让人感到困惑——没错，从斜体到Draco的视角部分是倒叙。本章的开头是我对原著的理解，Remus来到格里莫广场问Harry他是否可以加入他们，还离开了他怀孕的妻子，Harry当然会说不！:P顺便一提，这个故事是死亡圣器的平行脑洞，但我不会解释书中早已解释过的场景（换句话说，与Kreacher的场景，你们都知道会发生什么——所以比起写出来，我切换到了Draco的视角，如果这看起来很无聊，别担心。离开格里莫广场后，Harry和Draco之间将会发生翻天覆地的变化。）总之，感谢你的阅读！:)


	4. 我的恨施施而来，瞬息万变

“绝对不可以留Hermione来看管Malfoy！”

Hermione恼怒地挥了挥手：“说真的，Ron——我能照顾好自己！”

“你难道更想要她冒死跑到魔法部眼皮子底下！？那个把麻瓜种当作牛一样围捕的地方！”Harry讨厌与他的朋友吵架，见Ron瞪向了自己的脚，他有些欣慰。Ron肯定明白了Harry的意思。

“你们两个都不可理喻！我知道你们是在替我着想，但说真的 ——我没事。我要是不知道自己会陷入什么境地，去年我就不会告诉Harry我会和他一起来。”Hermione看向Harry和Ron，目光几近恳求。但是她的理由完全没有说服Harry，因为他再次想起了他把朋友们拖入的困境。

Ron摇了摇头：“ ** **我**** 去魔法部，Hermione可以出去找吃的——如果她想的话，她也可以和你一起留在这，Harry——”

“Ron。”

Ron闷闷不乐地看了一眼Hermione，Harry用手刮蹭了一下鼻梁：“听着，Ron、’Mione，我很高兴你们能这么想，但说实话——”

“不，Harry，你听着。他们要是逮捕了你，那会有什么后果？”

“我会喝下复方汤剂！我甚至还可以带上隐形斗篷——”

“还是很危险，伙计。”Ron插嘴道。

“我才不会坐在这里什么也不做，而你们却要去那里，然后——然后——”Harry说不出口，因为他拒绝细想他面前的两个人会发生任何的不测——这两个同他一起经历了六年风雨的人，他最爱的两个人。

Hermione叹了口气，感到沮丧，但心里明白：“Harry，你不会什么也不做，你会——”

“给一个混蛋当保姆，没错，感谢提醒。”Harry愤愤不平地小声说，挠了挠后脑勺，望着Ron以一种痴恋的目光看向Hermione，好像他愿意不惜一切代价阻止Hermione单独外出，就好像他会为了保护她扑身到敌人的魔杖前。这种想法刺痛了Harry的内心，几乎像是一种嫉妒。因为他有多爱他最好的朋友，他就多希望有个人能用Ron看Hermione的方式看自己——一个能让他拯救的人，给他的人生带来更多的目标，而不只是一个战争的工具。这是一个被压制的幻想，每当它浮出水面，Harry就会把它沉入深渊——这通常发生在夜的至暗时刻，陪伴他的只有窗玻璃上的水珠和Ron的微弱鼾声。

他摇了摇头，集中注意，有了一个想法，尽管不喜欢，但他知道这是唯一能让Ron和Hermione同意的方法：“我们轮流来，像值班表一样。今天我去魔法部，Hermione会——”Hermione眯起眼睛看向他，这种眼神通常在暗示他如果没想出好点子或做正确的事，他就有麻烦了。“呃，Hermione会去伦敦，做她力所能及的事。然后Ron——好吧，抱歉伙计，但……明天你再去魔法部，好吗？”

Ron皱起眉头，张嘴作势要反驳，但被Hermione抢先一步：“或者我去。”

“听着，我们明天再来决定，现在让我们赶紧行动。”Hermione情绪高涨地点了点头，飞奔到楼上去拿她的魔法包，Harry则歉意地看了一眼Ron，希望能补偿他，便飞快地压低声音道：“明天你去魔法部，别告诉’Mione。”

Ron一扫不快，勾起了嘴角，重重地拍了拍Harry的后背。

稍稍松了口气，Harry悄悄溜进厨房，在心底安慰自己，他非常理智。因为担心那个被关起来的斯莱特林的饮食习惯，他打算把一碗索然无味的粥端去楼上，却如同Harry今早清走的那碗一点儿也没动过的冰冷炖肉一样被拒绝——显然神志正常的人都会这么做，不是吗？

* * *

一百九十三、一百九十四——门上传来一阵笨手笨脚的敲门声，Draco能感受到这声音从他坐的地方一直震动到他的脊梁骨，他怒吼了一声，因为这已经是昨晚以来的第三次。第二次在今早（他推测是早上，但身处一个没有窗户的阁楼让人难以判断），打断了他数墙纸上的裂缝的进程。

昨晚，Draco第一次听到了犹豫不决的敲门声。直到听到逐渐远去的脚步声，在此之前他都拒绝出来，然后一出门就踩中了这个他妈能把人烫焦的碗——里面的东西溅到他本就破旧的鞋子上，瓷碗破裂开来，直接戳破了他的鞋底。Draco咒骂一声，溜回他的隐居，希望他给Harry留下了一个大烂摊子让他明早收拾。

第二次在短短几小时前，Draco听到门外的地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的抗议声——毫无疑问，在没能保持脚步声不被察觉的Potter的重压之下——如果真是如此，那么把这碗烦人而且不被需要的谢罪品炖肉放到门槛，并在黎明时分拿走的人是Potter。

Draco在夜里总是难以入睡，这不意外。他的胃因饥饿发出痛苦的隆隆声，他不断提醒自己，无论如何他也不会吃Potter给的任何东西——除非他想被下毒，体验一回缓慢又折磨人的死亡。再说，比起承认自己是输家、Harry是赢家，Draco宁愿饿死也不会让那种事情发生。

早些时候，他听到Potter蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，对自己碰上的这片狼藉报以小声的咒骂。Draco感到些许满意，享受地窃笑了起来，接着他记起他需要从头开始数墙纸上的裂缝。

虽然Draco现在意识到这是一个毫无意义的举动，但可以消磨时间。然而在经受第三次打扰后（但愿是最后一次），Draco濒临爆发的边缘，因为他绝不可能从头再来。沮丧加饥饿只会让他倍感不适，还会神游天外。Draco从他的幻想中取得了极大的快感：砰地一声甩开门，把Potter留给他的不管装了什么新东西的碗一脚踹飞，正中他毫无戒心、一头黑发的后脑勺。

又响起一阵敲门声，还是没有风度。听到Potter沉闷的低语，Draco安静了下来；“Malfoy？”

Draco咬紧牙关，没有回答。

“好啊。”Potter愤怒的嘶声穿过木板，“饿死算了，你个不知感恩的混蛋。要知道，你死后，我才不会拖出你发臭的尸体！”

Draco自嘲地笑了笑，手指深深抠进身体两侧，减轻饥饿带来的疼痛。他思忖着自己至少死得非常有意义——惹火Potter，这很有望促使Harry跟他一起早日入土。

门又被人猛敲了一下，Draco扑到前面，他知道Potter把怒火撒在门板上后就离开了，因为除自己外，Draco再也感受到另一个人的不舒服存在。

Draco很高兴——尽管他的胃有不同的想法——Harry离开了，还带走了他的食物。然而，半小时后，当Draco快被上厕所的需求折磨到自爆时，他屈服了，拉开门，脚趾几乎没有躲过一个热粥澡。

他所能做的就是站在那里，瞪大眼睛，食物溅到鞋子上的景象让他的胃一阵翻腾。即使没有被打翻，他知道自己是不会吃的——他也知道自己并不后悔浪费它。然而，他只是盯着它，在无数可能的原因当中寻找答案——为什么Potter在强烈表示他不在乎Draco很可能把自己饿死后，还要留下食物。

Draco一无所获——他看不透，无法弄清Harry的动机，而且出于某种无法忍受的奇怪理由，Draco被他对手的行为弄得哑口无言。

* * *

Harry停了下来，将重心从一只脚切换到另一只脚，保持平衡，隐形斗篷搭在手臂上。Hermione已经离开，现在只剩下他和Ron。恼人的是，Harry发现自己在犹豫，在拖延时间，直到他最终转过身说：“别做傻事。”

Ron好笑地看了他一眼，Harry叹了口气，因为即便他更想做出去的那个人——把自己置入危险的境地——他也不明白自己为什么会觉得，他需要为可能发生在Malfoy身上的事情负责。还有，他心里有一种不祥的预感——有关把一被刺激后就会头脑发热的Ron留给Malfoy。可怕的是，Harry不知道自己更担心谁——他的朋友，还是他的敌人。

Harry调动起剩下的那点积极性。“回头见，伙计，”他一掌拍上Ron的肩膀，然后出发。

* * *

Draco用起了走廊尽头的浴室，洗了个澡。房子很静，Draco即便知道Harry和他没脑子的仆人不会留他无人监管。为他的理智着想，他还是假装他是一个人，走进的是Malfoy庄园里一间豪华的温泉浴场，而不是满是肮脏黏液、令他想要作呕的地板。

尽管如此，他还是惊喜地发现这个垃圾窖居然能够供应热水，滚烫的水淌过身体的感觉让他忍不住发出哼声。他能感觉毛孔里的污垢被冲走，数周没有清洗躯体的不洁记忆离开了他的身体。没有肥皂、没有洗发水，虽然他已经想出了成百上千个挖苦Potter缺乏待客之道的不雅评论，但是Draco发现他并不在乎。现在，这水已经足够，他甚至想今天下午他或许会离开全是羽毛的黑暗房间，纠缠Potter要一些护发产品。

Draco不介意他的虚荣在改过自新的过程中达到了巅峰。在庄园那如同人间地狱般的几个月，他根本无心打理他的头发，但现在他得以抓住生活仍能给予他的小确幸——比如他会拥有一头有光泽的柔顺头发。不过，Potter是世界上最不可能拥有像样的洗发水的人，毕竟他有一头看起来像是刚刚被一道火花四射的闪电给劈中的不幸头发。

Draco冷哼一声，然后暗骂起了自己，因为他不应该老是挂记Potter的长相，即便他的头发的确可笑至极。

他走出浴间，大声咒骂，因为操——他完全忘了毛巾这回事。自疯眼汉Moody领着一帮傲罗来到他的房子起就一直穿着的那套衣服，正散落在他的面前奚落着他。

Draco咬紧牙关，忍住没有说话，然后心想自己在天文塔上威胁一个手无寸铁的人的那个夜晚，是否真的是他人生开始走向日暮途穷的转折点。

阴湿的走廊里空无一人——Draco不知道他为什么会有别的想法。走出浴室时，他那件破烂难闻的毛衣就搭在手臂上。他要是有魔杖就好了，这样他就可以施出一些快速清洁和修复咒。如果他能把Hermione恐吓得足够厉害，她或许会把它交还回来。

他打算继续走下去——他计划把自己关起来，通过悬浮起楼上的羽毛来练习无杖魔法（似乎很熟悉——但Draco不记得在哪见过），但是当他挺起胸膛转过身时，他的衣服都被吓得掉在了地上，还发出了一种有失尊严的哼声，他对此皱起了眉头。

“他妈的你以为你在做什么，Malfoy！？”Weasley从走廊另一头对他火冒三丈，抓着魔杖的拳头几乎发白，他看上去像一头愤怒的公牛，鼻翼剧烈翕动，眼睛大大瞪着。Draco朝他丢去一个他最为嫌恶的眼神。

“你说呢，黄鼠狼蜂（Weaselbee）？我正站在走廊里，看着那只当我道的讨厌石像鬼，所以如果你不介意的话——”

“是的，我他妈就介意了！你以为你是谁，大摇大摆地在这房子里走来走去好像你是这的主人？你这个肮脏的食死徒人渣！”Weasley啐了口唾沫，气得血脉似乎都要喷张。Draco如果没被气成这样，他或许会大笑起来。

Draco还没来得及说完他的嘲讽，Weasley就冲向了他。Draco只有一步可退，多退一步他裸露的后背就会撞上墙壁。Weasley的手高高扬起，发现没有供他抓住的衣服后，又放了下来，但随即把魔杖刺进Draco锁骨的凹陷里。Draco仰起脖子，不是因为害怕，而是因为他想离Weasley愤怒呼出的热气越远越好。

“你他妈休想觉得你属于这里！你想去哪就去，因为你不配！你不配！”Weasley的唾沫星子飞溅到他的脸上，Draco的脸厌恶地扭曲起来。

“我愿意去哪就去哪。”他低声嘶吼，“所以把你的脏手给我拿开，你个该死的混蛋——”

Draco的牙齿磕碰到一起，脑袋被砸向了墙壁。Weasley举起拳头又给了他一拳，这一次打在了Draco的鼻子上，一种不友好且恶心人的嘎吱声暗示他的鼻子已经断裂。

浓烈的鲜血从他的下巴淋淋淌下，Draco怒吼时能感受到它滑过了嘴唇，他举起手试探地擦了擦下巴，看着血液从指间滑落。

Draco青灰色的眼睛迅速瞥向后退一步的Weasley，胸膛剧烈起伏着。他知道他的身体已经虚弱到无力反击，所以他选择毒辣的言语：“不开心吗，黄鼠狼？因为只有你一个人？Granger和Potter是跑到什么地方上床吗？”

Draco知道他是自找的，知道他说什么也改变不了眼下的境况——或许这就是为什么Draco仍选择说出口，因为他知道Weasley的情绪已经失控，不把Draco揍成残废、再也站不起来，他是不会走的。不过，这些兴许都不重要，因为Weasley那张被狂怒占据上风的脸值得这份报应。Draco得意地笑了起来，自己的话的确戳中了某个敏感的东西。

Weasley的拳头砸上他的肚子，呼吸痛苦地逃离了他的胸腔。Draco几乎要窒息，喘不上一丝气来。血液流进他的嘴里，他一边咳嗽一边喘气，手悬在仿佛被炮轰过的地方。Weasley没有给他平复的机会，因为相同的痛感再次淹没了他，一遍又一遍，大声的辱骂和不屈不挠的胡乱殴打向Draco袭来。

Weasley在嘶喊，在尖叫，不过Draco无法听清，他的脑袋突突地刺痛着，Weasley不会停下——不会停止攻击——Draco的视线开始变得模糊不清，他想他可能是昏倒了。

* * *

Harry咬着他的嘴唇，从一栋大楼的角落里，看着魔法部的工作人员纷纷涌进一间地下洗手间。他从Arthur Weasley跟他讲述的情况中得知，这是除飞路网之外的主要员工入口。Umbridge至今还不见人影，Harry并不感到意外。

他看了一眼他的表，就像他在过去的两小时里每十分钟看一次一样。Harry的内心焦虑不安，他总觉得把Ron留给Malfoy是个错误。

不过，当他的身后突然传来噼啪的声音时，Harry的骤然集中了注意，转身时差点没抓稳他的隐形斗篷。

Harry愣在那——Kreacher皱着脸出现在他的面前，对自己的幻影显形明显不以为意。Harry没有时间问小精灵是如何知道他身在何处，因为在把隐形斗篷拉下脸的同时，Kreacher就声音沙哑地说：“主人！”

“Kreacher——发生了什么，你为什么在这？”Harry听起来有些气喘，心中某种预感正在激增。

Kreacher抠着双手，扯了扯自己瘦小身子上的丑陋衣服：“主人必须回来——Kreacher在警告主人Potter，因为纯血叛徒即将要谋杀Kreacher女主人的侄子！”

“什么——”Harry僵在了原地，血液瞬间凉透，然后他动了起来。幻影显形回到十二号门外的台阶上时，Harry差点被绊倒，他低低咒骂了一句，迫切希望监视这里的食死徒没有瞧见他的运动鞋。

他冲进屋子，猛跑向玄关，他能听到Ron在语无伦次地喊叫什么，沉闷的撞击声混着窸窣的脚步声，Harry不假思索地冲到了楼上。

心脏在胸口狂乱地跳动，他停了下来，只见Ron弓着身子笼罩在半身赤裸的Malfoy的上方。鲜艳、猩红的血液沾染Malfoy的整个胸膛，Harry不知道这来自于谁，但很容易猜出，因为就在Ron一次又一次地挥出拳头时，他的指关节肉眼可见地被鲜血染红。

“Ron——该死——Ron！停下！”Harry心急如焚地说，一个箭步冲到他们跟前。Harry知道他的朋友很可能已经悲愤欲绝，听不进任何道理，他迅速抉择，把Ron推到了一边。

Harry喘着粗气，蹲在Malfoy跟前，后者几乎不省人事，眼皮跳动着，脑袋耷拉一边。Malfoy被水打湿的头发一簇簇地贴上脸颊，比Harry熟悉的几近雪白要深一些，脖颈处仍残留着水珠。

Ron跪伏在地上，大口大口地吸着空气，仿佛随时会呕吐。不知为什么，Harry发现他根本不在乎，因为他已经对朋友的所作所为感到深深的愤怒和失望：“Ron……这——这到底——为什么……”Harry咽了一口唾沫，把手伸向Malfoy，不知道自己想做什么。他发现自己的身子在微微战栗，抖了一下，他把手收了回去。

Harry看向Ron，后者缓缓地站了起来，指关节淤青，擦破了皮，而且满是Malfoy的鲜血。Harry感到恶心——因为这一情景是如此熟悉，仿佛就发生在昨天（确实是——只要把Ron换成Harry）。Harry的心底有什么在翻涌，因为没有人能够流如此多的血——他无法面对Malfoy皮肤上这片的血污，岌岌遮盖掉他胸膛上几道突起的、尚未退却的伤疤。

最重要的是，Malfoy在流血的事实让Harry的心感到无比慌乱。因为这让他回想起了去年的某天，在一间光线昏暗的盥洗室里，Harry留下了几道他现在无法移开目光的伤疤。他摇了摇头，再次咽了口唾沫，嘴里只有苦涩。Harry抽出魔杖，试图稳住手臂，低声念了几个清洁咒，因为他再也无法忍受看到如此多的鲜血——无法忍受这愧疚，认为这是他的错。

“你为什么要管？”Ron的声音吓到了他，Harry颤了一下。“他是活该。”

“Ron——”

“不！别跟我来这套！你——昨天你也做了同样的事！现在你表现得好像一切都是我的错！？搞什么鬼，Harry？”

“我知道！我知道，我不应该——”

“不应该什么？”Ron尖酸地说。

“我只是——我不知道……”

“这可是Malfoy！”Ron说得好像Harry已经忘记，但Harry不能理解，因为他认为没有人能忘记像Malfoy这样的人。

Harry咬紧了牙关，想说的话全虽被咽了回去，在脑海里周而复始。 _因为他是Malfoy这个理由本身，就是错的。因为他一直是这样一个脾气暴躁、令人恼火的混蛋，喜欢瞪人皱眉、冷嘲热讽，这才是要紧的。因为他和我们经历着同一场战争，只是站在另一边，这才是重要的。因为他不会承认他已经放弃了那一边，尽管我知道他已经这么做了，因此我们才应该对他好点，这就是为什么我们要保证他的进食。因为他被我们的同僚折磨和虐待，我们才需要确保他明白为什么我们为之奋斗的目标是正确的。但最重要的是，有时当我看向他，我看了一丝自己。存于相同的光照中，却处于不同的光谱上。_

但Harry什么也没说出口，他只是沮丧地喘着气：“我知道！”

Ron咕哝了几句Harry听不到的话，然后缓缓走过依旧停留在Malfoy跟前的Harry身旁，离开走廊。Harry所能听到的，只是隐约传来的朋友的沉重脚步声，和Malfoy艰难的呼吸声。Harry把注意力完全转移到面前的男孩上，如果没有鼻子下的那团糟乱，Malfoy像是睡着了一样。在意识到自己做了什么前，Harry就已经在治疗Malfoy脸上的淤青、破裂的嘴唇——昨天也有——和所有的伤口。当他进行到Malfoy的鼻子时，犹豫了一下，因为假定它已经断了，Harry不是治疗师，几乎不懂如何修复严重的身体损伤。也许他可以等Hermione回来，请她帮忙，但那时Malfoy已经醒了过来，谁也不能保证她会把时间浪费在帮助一个嘲笑了她六年的男孩身上。

Harry叹了口气，皱起眉头，然后挥了挥他的魔杖，期望一个最好的结果。轻轻的咔嗒声，那是软骨重整的声音，Harry认为他做得不错。

他站起身，膝盖为姿势的改变发出抗议。他走进厕所，猜想Malfoy是在离开这里后被Ron袭击的。这不是他、Ron和Hermione常用的浴室，而且根本没有毛巾，这就能解释Malfoy的头发为什么是湿的、身上为什么粘着水滴。Harry对自己做了个鬼脸，不明白这样的想法为什么会让他感到不安，然后他记起，他来这是为了找一条毛巾，擦去他的魔法无法抹掉的血迹。

Harry走回浴室门口，打算去他知道放了毛巾的楼下那间试试，但当他走进门厅时，发现那里空无一人。

Malfoy已经离开。

* * *

泥巴种肯定回来了，只有这才能解释楼下为什么会传来女性的高分贝尖叫声。有人喊了回去，听声音是Weasley， Draco很高兴，希望这个该死的姜黄头发混蛋的不仅能得到他应有的惩罚，和Hermione的关系还会产生某种裂痕。

没有Potter的动静——这是Draco不愿多想的事——然而，当Draco钦定的这间牢笼的门把手开始发出咔哒咔哒的声音时，这背后的原因就变得显而易见了。

“Malfoy？把门打开！”Potter不是很有耐心，声音低沉。Draco没有回应，相反，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，想再睡一觉。自他踉踉跄跄地从Potter那绝不会被领情的治疗中逃脱后，他意外地发现已经过去了好几个小时。

“拜托！别做个缩头乌龟，给我出来！”

Draco差点就要吼他了，只得接受只要Harry还在继续邦邦敲门，他就不可能得到任何形式的休息。他想叫那男孩滚蛋，别来打扰他，但这么做只会承认Potter在试图帮助他。Draco甚至都不愿想，不论Potter对Weasley殴打他的地方做了什么，他的确感觉好受了一些。他的腹部还在疼，他怀疑Potter对他的鼻子没做好事——它随时都会掉下来。不过此外，他的头感觉好过了一些，仿佛在Draco不知情的情况下，昏沉的痛感被赶跑了。

这就是Draco不开门的原因，因为他不想欠Harry Potter任何东西，而他已经欠下的可能性几乎要把他逼疯。

* * *

“该死——妈的——！”Harry跳了起来，念咒语亮起灯来，臀部撞到某个尖角——不过，他的这阵心悸是因为Draco Malfoy低头坐在厨房餐桌尽头的样子。他的脸苍白得像个鬼魂，Harry发誓他身体边缘都是模糊的。或许他就是一个鬼魂——在终于饿死自己后——这就是为什么他来到了厨房，毕竟Harry熟悉的Malfoy肯定会独自生更久的闷气。

Malfoy缓缓地抬起头，好像他的脑袋对脖子来说太过沉重：“梦游，Potter？”

Harry擦去额头的汗，漫不经心地耸了耸肩，因为比起当着Malfoy的面承认他在梦游，看着敌人疲惫又苍白的脸回忆他的噩梦要尴尬得多。况且，他还在努力假装他对Malfoy的突然到来无动于衷，试图压下心中如鲠在喉的问题： _‘你还好吗？’_

“我睡觉的时候不太骂人，”Harry说着在碗柜里搜寻起来。他避开了Kreacher栖息的地方，鼻子因为这味道不由自主地皱了起来。最终，他找到了一个破损的不透明玻璃杯，手臂机械性地倒上水，他想他大概会回去睡觉——回去盯着天花板，想要睡意袭来——想要摆脱皮肤上的刺痛感，因为他已故教父毫无生气的房间的日夜缠扰。Harry后悔今晚没有和Ron还有Hermione待在客厅，但转念一想他应该给他们一些隐私，让他们从Harry勉强躲过的激烈争吵中重归于好。

然而，当Harry发现自己把椅子拉到距离Malfoy两个空位的地方然后坐下时，他今晚的计划还是泡汤了。Malfoy向后靠去，打量起Harry，仿佛他是一只不驯的猫狸子。Harry没有理会他的注视，清了清嗓子，在没来得及制止自己之前，问道：“睡不着，你呢？”

Harry感到有些紧张，因为Malfoy鼻子皱得更加厉害。Harry觉得自己会因为多管闲事遭受言语上的攻击，但Malfoy只是恼火地哼了一声，这个不悦的举动让他额头上的几绺刘海飘动起来。Harry发现自己的目光正落在那几近白色的头发上，他有些坐立不安，急忙研究起了桌子的纹路。幸亏Malfoy在注意到Harry的视线时，没有发表意见，他说话时声音有些低沉：“弱者才睡觉，Potter。”

Harry哼了一声，狐疑地看向Malfoy，猜测他是否是在开玩笑。不过，他或许花了太长的时间摆出这副困惑的表情，因为Malfoy说：“别伤了自己。”

Harry的疑心就更重了，因为Malfoy才不可能关心Harry是否会伤到自己，然而Malfoy只是沮丧地叹了口气：“我已经好几个月没有睡好觉了，你家里如果住着一个满嘴疯言疯语、杀人如麻的疯子，你能指望什么？”

Harry的呼吸停滞了，他盯着他。Malfoy没有回看，仿佛不知道自己刚刚说了什么——仿佛他没有间接坦白他对人人都应崇拜的独裁者的看法。

“好吧，”Harry声音沙哑地回答，继续盯着桌上的一个凹痕，拒绝抬头，因为他能感觉到Malfoy灰色的眼睛正在注视他。

“这之前——你为什么不让Weasley把我干掉？”

这个问题猝不及防地被提出，Harry的手攥紧了玻璃杯，喉咙被什么硬物给卡住，这份怒意令他的手指抽动起来。

“怎么？你真的这么想，Malfoy？我会冷眼旁观别人被杀死？你觉得那很好玩？抱歉让你失望了，我才不是那种眼睁睁地看着我最好的朋友当着我的面把人活活掐死的人——即使是一个像你这样极其虚伪的讨厌鬼！”

Malfoy低吼：“又开始装英雄了吗，Potter？你那愚不可及的脑袋瓜什么时候才能想明白我不需要你的同情——你的可怜——什么都不要！下次别拦他！！”

Harry愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，注意到Malfoy几乎是在喘气，露出牙齿：“没有下一次！我不会让——”

“Potter，他妈的救世主！总是多管闲事！以后——他妈的离我远点！我不、需要、 ** **你的**** 、 ** _ **帮助**_** ！”

Harry被他的吼叫吓了一跳，回答时却没犹豫：“如果是这样，你就不会在这里！”

“我来这不是为了向你求助！我不需要任何人的帮助！我只想要——”Malfoy哑着嗓子停了下来。

Harry皱起眉头，但声音缓和下来：“什么？你想要什么，Malfoy？”

Malfoy颤抖地吸了口气，咬紧牙关，眼神冷若冰霜，怒叱道：“没什么！他妈的没什么！”

“骗子。”Harry简短地说。

“滚蛋。”

“跟我说实话。”

“闭嘴——”

“别撒谎，Malfoy，你为什么——”

“——他妈的格兰芬——”

“——来这里？对你——”

“——好像我他妈会告诉你——”

“——有什么好处？”

“——你个多管闲事的卑鄙小人——”

“——你为什么变节？”

“我他妈恨你。”

Harry停顿下来，试图弄清胸口突然出现的这股强烈情感————几乎像是……受伤？空气在一片寂静当中停滞了，直到Harry说：“彼此彼此。”然后他站起身，冲洗干净杯子，咬紧牙关忍受嘴里讨厌的感觉。

他再也无法忍受和Malfoy共处一室，手握上了门把手，这时Malfoy迟疑地说：“Potter——”

Harry没有停留，只是在门被甩到身后时，畏缩了一下。

他回到Sirius的房间。

彻夜未眠。


	5. 衣服、苹果、门

Draco Malfoy恨Harry Potter，而且他非常肯定Harry Potter也恨他。厨房那次争吵后，他们告诉对方他们的憎恶是相互的——一直以来便是如此。这种仇恨若骤然改变，Draco这辈子确凿不移的事实就会被，被尽数遗忘。

或许，遗忘是Draco所害怕的，宛若一团不详黑云隐匿于他的心缝间，不过恐惧是一种他偏爱视而不见的情感。所以，他反而坚信Potter定是恨他的，Potter须像Draco恨Potter一样恨他——因为这才合乎常理，才是众人所望。

是，Harry Potter恨Draco Malfoy。那么，他为什么依旧固执地在Draco的门口留下热食，即使他们都知道Draco不会吃一口？Potter为什么要在乎一个他不屑一顾的人的利益？为什么翌日清晨，Draco会在一盘烧焦了的煎饼旁，发现一个装有衣服的皱巴巴的纸袋？新衣服。Draco把它们从中拿出，带着批判性的目光审视它们，似乎是他的尺寸，大差不差个几英寸？可笑而又奇怪的麻瓜衣服，Draco以前从未穿过，也从没想过要穿——但它们仍是衣服——Harry的这一行为让Draco心中的某个地方突然刺痛起来。

他自己的衣服沾满了灰尘和污垢，衬衫撕裂，染着汗臭味，尽管Draco无比想把Potter留给他的衣服烧成灰烬，他知道这样做只会让自己沉稳给一个愚蠢的受虐殉道者，而Potter最擅长当殉道者，所以Draco会竭尽全力使自己避开那头衔。他一边如是告诉自己，一边脱去身上沾满血迹的破旧衣物，扔到房间的一角，然后穿上一件黑色的针织毛衣，袖子太长，中间部分却还像样。Draco拿不定他是应该完全无视可能是Potter心目中的善举（因为Draco死也不可能感谢他），还是大方承认这件衣服不适合自己，并借此嘲笑Potter。

不过紧跟着，他僵在了原地，心乱如麻，Potter一定事先就知道Draco尺寸的事实令他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他怒视着自己的手臂，奈何这面料温暖又舒适，因此Draco只是咬了咬嘴唇，把这不舒服的想法抛之脑后。

接着，Draco掏出的东西让他觉得他会选第二个选项，那就是折磨Potter告诉他他的选择错得有多离谱，他手里正拿着一条看上去既难看又不舒服的麻瓜灰色牛仔裤。Draco不知道这叫什么，他也不想知道，他只知道Potter一直穿着它，这一理由足以让Draco决定讨厌它。他一边为丢掉自己的裤子哀悼，一边嫌弃地穿上这条牛仔裤，但一个小小的念头提醒他，至少Potter没有给他买内裤。天呐，Draco Malfoy推断那将是他生不如死的一天。

* * *

Draco已经到了无法感知饥饿的地步，他的上一顿饭很可能是傲罗威胁他喝下的恶心稀粥，那已过了将近四天。因此，当他走出阁楼看到Potter留给他的早餐是一块松饼时，Draco的目光从恼怒转变成了渴望。他试图隔绝三年前的记忆，那是在庄园被占领前，一个家仍是家的地方。过去，他的母亲时不时会做松饼，她知道这是他儿子的最爱，也不放心交由家养小精灵来制作。

Draco咽了口唾沫，突然间他不再感到饥饿。他走下楼，寻找Potter，因为他现在只需要一场争吵，来分散他的注意，不得到他不会罢休。

他推开记忆中那扇通往客厅的门，两天前，他就是在这间屋子里没能对Harry Potter撒谎。

他早已备好了他的第一句羞辱，也已握起拳头准备迎接一场干架，但当他冲进房间时，Potter并不在。取而代之的是坐在壁炉旁沙发上的Granger，她双膝蜷曲，正埋头于一本书当中。他进来时吓了她一大跳，厚重的大部头书砸到地上，她的嘴里磕磕巴巴地冒出一句脏话，Draco为此感到荣幸。她抬头看向他，眼睛大睁，但皱起了眉头，Draco没有漏掉她把手悬在后腰的样子，那里一定有她的魔杖。

他摆出一副怒容，他的计划泡汤了，或许只是因为他还没有意识到，嘲笑泥巴种和嘲笑她的疤头朋友一样有趣。

Draco还没来得及开口，Granger就毫不客气地说：“Harry不在这。”

“真的吗，Granger？我还以为他就是地毯上那个恶心的褐色污迹呢，我他妈又不是瞎子。”

泥巴种很生气，不过显然决定不理睬Draco是她的最佳选择，因为她没有回答，只是捡起掉在地上的书。Draco讨厌人们对他视而不见，他交叉起双臂，趾高气扬地向前走去，想着他要善用Granger的不识相。

“你在看什么？《驯服功能失调、脑如巨怪的黄鼠狼101种方法》？”没有回答。“还是说，《治疗八成无药可救的圣人Potter的十大妙方》？”书页上的手指在抽动了一下。Draco得意地勾起嘴角，几秒后，当她还是没有迎接他的挑战时，他的自鸣得意立刻变成了恼火不满——不像Potter，不像Potter一贯的那样。他压下一声怒吼，转向其它策略：“是什么让你认为我在找Potter？”

令人意外的是，Granger啪的一声把书合上，抬头直视Draco的眼睛。他不安地皱起眉头，她说：“嗯，我认为你下来不是想找我说话，再说，我听到了你们两个昨晚在厨房的谈话。”她仍设法让自己听起来傲慢骄矜，好像高他一等，这让Draco咬紧了后槽牙。

“他妈的那又怎样？”

Granger耸了耸肩，扫了眼他全身，做起鬼脸：“Harry很担心你，而且你看起来离死期只有几天的距离。”

“ ** **所以**** ？这跟你们该死的格兰芬多有什么——”

“你得知道，接受帮助不会让你缺斤少两。如果有什么，也是力量，而你——”

“ ** **闭嘴**** ！你他妈知道什么！？”

她的声音变得尖锐：“我知道Harry有心事！我也知道你就是他——我们的问题！”

“他妈这不是我自找的，Granger！以防你没注意到，我和你那宝贝Potter也被这破事搅得一团糟——”

“那看在上帝的份上， ** **吃点东西！**** ”

“我——什么？”

“你要是不吃东西，Malfoy，你会死的！而且不管出于什么原因，Harry都会认为那是他的错！”

“他妈的他为什么在乎！？他为什么总喜欢做个多管闲事的讨厌鬼？！ _他为什么不能让我去死！？_ ”Draco的声音有些沙哑，Granger奇怪地盯着他。

“因为！因为他是Harry Potter！你最好早点知道，Malfoy，你难道还不明白就算你折磨了Harry整整六年，他还是在乎你的死活！”

Draco什么都没说，他的下颚似乎被粘在了一起，心脏哽在了喉头。愤怒和困惑淹没了Draco，他只知道他根本不在乎Potter，不在乎他想什么、做什么——他对此一清二楚，如同他有多不想在乎Potter一样。但他依旧在乎。

然而Potter为什么会关心Draco遭遇，就因为他是——Harry Potter，一个英雄情结重到试图挑战他死亡愿景的人，这比作为一个陌生人、没能看到Draco成长成现在这样一个男孩所施加的关心更让Draco恼火？

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Draco低声愤怒道，攥紧他最后一丝淡漠。

Granger眯起眼睛，一时间Draco想起了他母亲曾怒视一群欺负他的小孩，一群她不知道被他欺凌回去的小孩。“因为你不应该这么难相处！因为我可以向你保证Harry比你还要固执，他不会放弃给你留食物！坦白说，你这么浪费食物太自私了，想想外面那些孩子——”

“哦，别用你那自以为是的废话烦我，Granger，你以为我会在乎吗？你以为我会关心那些我根本不认识的小孩，会在乎Potter该死的傲慢吗？”

“我想你如果试一试——是的，你会！”

“你到底在说什么？”Draco怒吼道，齿牙外露，指甲嵌进手掌。

“我在说，所有人都有选择，Malfoy！而且永远为时不晚！永远不晚去——”

“ ** **什么**** ！？”他大吼，“走到光明的那边！？加入你和你那恶心的 ** **朋友**** ？”

“不——”

“和一群格兰芬多神气地走来走去，假装一切都好？！”

“ _做正确的事！_ ”

Granger的声音在Draco的耳蜗嗡响，他的脚晃动几步。Draco颤抖地呼出一口气，眉头皱得脑袋生疼，但泥巴种不打算再说任何话。她看上去颇为自满，仿佛她已经说教够了，双手不自然地放到膝盖上。Draco从未在任何一场争吵中感到如此无话可说，因愤怒和无助感到这般焦虑不安——因为他要是有他的魔杖，他现在就会摧毁什么东西。

但他没有，还忧心忡忡，身陷囹圄——他所能做的只是动起腿，大步走出房间。

* * *

那天下午，Harry走进了厨房，全身都在因为整日不停站着而感到疲劳酸痛，Hermione冲他打招呼时露出地微笑表明她颇为自得。

“什么？”他飞快地问，以为她发现了有关魂器的事。

“哦，没什么。”她回答，耸了耸肩，背对他把水壶烧上。Hermione拒绝让Kreacher泡茶，Harry不知道这是否是因为Kreacher会嘲笑她，还是与她最近的S.P.E.W的磨难相关。

“Hermione？”Harry有点狐疑地问。

“Ron还没回来？”

“不，他——”

她转过身，眼睛闪着光亮：“我想我和Malfoy取得了一些突破。”

“你—— ** **什么**** ？”

“前不久他下楼来了趟客厅——来找你，很明显——哦，你会很高兴知道他穿上了你留给他的衣服——别那样看我，我又不蠢，我知道那是你——Ron不会高兴的，你得知道——”

“Hermione。”

“哦——抱歉，好的。嗯，我想我们谈了些事情。一开始他只是想激怒我，我认为他确实非常失望，因为是我而不是你——”

“谈？你对他说了什么？”Harry的眉毛犹疑地上扬，毕竟昨天他把一个最好的朋友留给Malfoy，他差点杀了他，今天另一个就说他们刚刚谈过话？

“不多。”Hermione再次耸肩，回去继续泡茶。

Harry皱起眉头：“’Mione——”

“好吧，我们并没有真正交谈，实际上，更像是在吵架。”

Harry松了口气，不知道是出于理解，还是嫉妒？这没道理，但Harry认为唯一能他嫉妒的可能原因是Hermione比Harry先让Malfoy开口交谈。事实上，Harry在知道他们是在争吵后松了一口气，但他选择忽视这一事实。“关于什么？”

“哦，这和那，还是老样子。”Hermione试图打发走他，Harry之所以能察觉，是因为多年来他对他朋友的习惯早已了如指掌。仿佛能感觉到他在盯着她看，她回过头来做了个鬼脸，直到他的目光从不赞成变成了挫败。她显然在故作若无其事，简单道：“我告诉他，你很担心他。”她的声音紧张而愧疚。

“你——什么！？ ** **担心**** ？我？对他？”Harry几乎是在喊叫，他担心这或许就是事实，心中的感受是 ** **担心**** ，但听到别人指出这点还是叫人不安。

“Harry——冷静点，听着，我以为这样真能让吃点东西——”

“认真的？那你真就一点也不了解Malfoy，不是么？因为现在他有一个很好的理由来饿死自己，实际上——”

“那你要我怎么办，Harry！？凤凰社要是发现我们让Malfoy挨饿，他们会说什么！？”

“说实话，我不认为他们会在乎。”

“没错——但是你在乎！”

“我——什么！？不——不我没有——”

“哦，Harry，你善良过头了。”

“我不敢相信你——你不明白为什么——算了，我们为什么要说这个！？”Harry挥举双手，拼命想逃离这间屋子，不去想自己皮肤上传来的灼热和刺痛。

Hermione的声音把他拦在了门口：“明天我去魔法部，你可以留在这做你想做的事。但相信我说的形势危急，事情不会永远这样下去，Harry。”

她的话让他停了下来，他转过身面对她：“什么意思？”

Hermione叹了口气，双臂抱在胸前，打量他的同时，脸上的神情转变成担忧。“我们不会永远待在这，Harry，”她疲惫地吸了口气，“我们离开的时候，你需要决定如何处置Malfoy。”

Harry觉得他好像被泼了盆凉水，即使他知道Hermione说的是再明确不过的事实，他也从来没有停止思考Malfoy在整件事情中的位置，他恼怒地说：“Remus会回来——他会带走他。”

Hermione蜂蜜色的眼睛烧着怒火，她悲伤地看着他：“我认为Remus不会回来了，Harry，你——”

“我们会想办法，”Harry咬牙吐出这句话后，打算离开厨房独自思考，这时Hermione说的话突然闪过他的脑海：“这之前——你说——你为什么说Malfoy在找我？”

Hermione很可能早已看穿了他伪装出的无动于衷，Harry讨厌这点。不解地看了他一眼后，她说：“因为他就是。”

Harry翻了个白眼：“我不——”

“真有趣——Malfoy也问了我类似的问题。”

Harry没有停下来理解她的意思，他的脑子早已无法容纳任何神秘事物，亦或者Malfoy毫无根据的行为——Malfoy就像有史以来最他妈扑朔迷离的谜题。

他两步并作一步走上楼梯，然后停了下来，盯着阁楼的门良久，希望他灼热的目光足以把里面藏着的人烧成一堆灰烬。

然后他把自己关进了Sirius的房间，花了好几个小时的时间对《预言家日报》里的一篇文章发脾气，那是他早上从对角巷的垃圾桶里顺来的。

他的脑袋突突地跳着，他把报纸揉成一团，点上火，不情愿地承认比起他刚刚读到的一堆令人作呕的连篇谎话，想Malfoy或许会容易得多。

* * *

Draco一定是疯了——肯定是这样，对吗？他妈的他就是疯了——因为没有一个脑子正常的人会把耳朵贴在门板上默默等待，听他们最痛恨的敌人给他们送来食物，对吧？

他已经放弃用无杖魔法飘浮起羽毛的无用尝试，从蜷缩门口转移到了仰面朝天躺在屋子中央，假装天花板上的裂缝裂在了Granger的头骨上。泥巴种是活该，活该她在对Draco说了那些话之后被打烂脑袋，让那些肮脏、不被需要的话深深刻在了Malfoy的脑海里，还该死的不肯离开。但出于某种原因，这还不够，不足以发泄他所有的怨恨，所以他开始想象这些裂缝长在Potter脑袋上，哦，是的，这就令人满意多了。

门上传来一阵抨击声，门把手咔哒咔哒地响起，Draco猛地挺起身子，脖子因为转得太快抽痛起来。

Potter终于来了，Draco终于可以摆脱无聊，把怒火发泄到应得的人身上。

“Malfoy，你要是不开门——”

“你他妈是一个巫师，不是吗Potter！？你要是那么想见我，炸掉这该死的东西！”Draco对自己得意地笑笑，因为他一整天就在等这一刻，渴望折磨Potter。他站起身，准备走到门口打开门，瞧瞧Potter那张愤怒又震惊的滑稽嘴脸。

Draco还没来得及伸出手，就被炸飞到一堆残骸和烧焦的木片当中，他咳嗽了好一会儿，把肺里的扬尘咳出后，他意识到Potter听取了他的建议，把门给炸了。

Draco强迫自己站直身体，昂首摆出他最为满意的怒颜，瞪着门口气呼呼的Potter。Potter一只手拿着魔杖，几乎保持着发动攻击的姿势，另一只手的手里有个圆圆的绿色——但在Draco来得及看清那是什么时，Potter就气势汹汹地冲向他，脸上充满了可怕的决心。Draco被一块门的碎片绊倒，摔倒了在地上，只来得及把膝盖猛地挤进Potter的双腿之间，另一个男孩就同他一起倒了下去。

“你他妈在做什么——”

Draco的眼睛瞪得老大，试图向后爬去，只是徒劳——他被困在了曾经是门的残渣和脸上闪着可怕的未知意图的Potter之间。然后，Potter低下身子，重重地沉下膝盖，把手里的东西一股脑塞到Draco的胸口。

Draco惊讶地低头看去，看向那个色泽鲜艳、令人垂涎欲滴的青苹果，他的目光又飞快地看回Potter，后者脸色铁青，皱着眉头，怒火中烧：“吃掉那个该死的苹果，Malfoy。”

Draco感觉他无法动弹，但手指还是不情愿地裹上那个水果，咬牙切齿，试图想出一些毫无意义但机智的驳斥，但他做不到，以为整个事情该死的是如此离奇，他几乎无法应对。在Draco有机会说出贬低的辱骂前，Potter就已经站起身，冲向了门口。

Draco做了他能想到的第一件事，在他无言以对的时候，这似乎是唯一合理的事——缩回手臂，牢牢抓住苹果，以惊人的精准度打中Potter的后脑勺。

Draco抑制住心底的欢乐，喘着粗气看着Potter怔在原地，肩膀僵成一条线，然后他转过了身，哦，非常慢，Draco不知道是该笑还是逃走，但当他看到Potter那因愤怒而涨得通红的脸时，第一声幽默的哼笑消失不见了。

Potter貌似要虎扑到Draco身上，把他的脸死死按在墙上，但当Draco笑出声，那陌生的声音从他气管里爆发出时，Potter睁大了眼睛，明显有些动摇。

Draco就这么笑着，奇怪而又不受控，还伤了他的喉咙，他想自己可能已经好多年没有这般笑过了——但Potter的表情，在苹果发出嘎嘣的声音而后汁液飞溅时的样子，比他与Potter在任何时候的争论都要有趣得多。

Draco想起那日发生的事情时，他的笑声蔫了下来。那时，大笑的人是Potter，感到不安与困惑的人是Draco，但现在他们的角色互换了。出于某种原因，Draco认为他永远也无法把Potter头发被苹果汁打湿的景象从他脑海里抹去。

Draco试图稳住呼吸，因为大笑只会加剧他肚子当中痛苦的饥饿感，当他终于擦去眼里的泪花，抬起头时，Potter早已不见踪影。

Draco独自拿起那个砸烂一半的水果，在他来得及思考他要做什么之前，他咬了一口。

该死，这是他吃过的最好的苹果。

* * *

“去把我的门修好，Potter。”

“你的门？我可不知道这房子里有什么是属于你的，Malfoy。”

一阵怒吼。

“你就打算站在那？”

“是的，直到你不再磨蹭把它修好。”

“抱歉，不想做，现在到别处发牢骚去。”

“我没有发牢骚！”

“就有。”

“你他妈就是个笨蛋，你知道吗，Potter？”

“是的。”

“蠢货。”

“滚蛋，Malfoy。”

“只要我有单独的房间，我会滚蛋。”

“是，就好像这房子里没有几十个空房间。Malfoy更喜欢在一个阴暗的阁楼里闷闷不乐，我想对此我不应该感到奇怪。”

“我才没有闷闷不乐！”

“你现在就是闷闷不乐！你看起来就像一条即将脱轨的蒸汽机！”

“你看起也想一个刚刚意识到这件破事的丑陋混蛋！”

不屑的哼声。

“你敢笑——”

“你真好笑，Malfoy。”

龇牙咧嘴。“总之，那他妈是什么东西？”

“什么是什么？”

“就那个——那张鬼画符一样的羊皮纸。”

“没什么——”

“哦，我现在开始好奇了，让我看看。”

“去死，Malfoy，就好像我会给你看——”

“我要打你——”

“我要给你下咒——”

“该死的Potter和他那该死的羊皮纸！”

“你要让我一个人呆着，我就给你修门。”

一个怒视，以及一阵沉默，时间长到除深思之外无其他可能性。

“好。”

“很好，Malfoy，等一下——”

“又怎么了？”

“晚餐在十点。”

停顿。

“所以？我他妈为什么要在乎？”

“所以，我会在楼下等你。”

“别指望。”

“没这打算，没有晚餐，没有门。”

“该死的Potter！”

一个微笑。

* * *

Harry被Ron刚刚告诉他的一个不得当的笑话给逗乐，有关飞天扫帚、黑暗和隐秘的地方，Hermione则翻了翻白眼，假装不觉得好笑。无人料到门会被砰地打开，除了Harry，谁也没有。Harry没有抱希望，所以当Malfoy懒洋洋地漫步进厨房时，Ron和Hermione都僵住了。

没有人说话，空气中充斥着一股意料之外的震惊。Harry靠在他坐的长凳上，鼓起他名声在外的勇气，漫不经心地说：“终于出来了，不是吗？”

Malfoy的怒视立刻落在了他身上，动了动上唇，回道：“不，Potter，我只是你那愚蠢又可怜的模糊幻想。”

Ron加重了抓盘子的手的力道，就在Harry提醒他们需要第四个餐具时，他意识到他的朋友马上就要把事情搞砸，赶紧脱口而出：“Malfoy来和我们一起吃晚饭。”

Hermione迅速恢复过来，一只手抚过她羊毛衫的前襟，警告地看了一眼Ron，然后清了清嗓子，对屋子里的人说：“好吧，差不多到点了。”

Malfoy恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，好像这一切都是她的错。Harry有一种奇怪且几乎荒谬的感觉，或许真是她的错。

Ron的脸色还是有点发青，Harry在伸手往一摞盘子里加第四张时，用胳膊肘捅了捅他。“是，差不多了。”Harry赞同，搓着双手找点事做。“我们还以为你死在那了。”

Hermione的嘴唇动了动以作回应，没有人笑。Harry开始怀疑这到底是否是个好主意，但接着Kreacher放下了一盘色泽金黄的肥美烤鸡，周围簇拥着大量的煮土豆。Harry口水直流，但期望值没有多高，因为Kreacher的烹饪技巧在过去几天里即便已经突飞猛进，但还是要碰运气，有时看起来美味的东西往往难吃至极，比如今早的松饼；有些则明显烧焦、令人食欲全无，例如煎饼，结果却挺好吃。

当Kreacher把一大碗豌豆和一碟肉汁放到旁边时，Harry瞥了一眼Malfoy，见那个金发男人几乎是在斜睨面前的饭菜，他感到颇为得意。Harry不禁想Malfoy最后有没有吃掉他扔到他头上的苹果，但它落地后在他头上留下的肿包足以打消Harry的想法。他对自己用魔杖指向他看不见的地方没有自信，也不愿寻求Hermione的帮助，因为那会涉及到一个尴尬的解释过程，所以Harry只能尽量不去理会头上的包，就像他竭力忘记Malfoy的笑声一样——无忧而无虑、笑意酣畅。Harry认为，在他见过的Malfoy的所有表情里，独这一份最适合他。

Harry摇了摇头，阻止那个念头再次闯入他的脑海，在注意到Hermione的视线之后，他努力控制住自己的表情。他坐到朋友们的对面，语气平平地谢过Kreacher后，开始往盘子里装食物，却不由自主地感知到另一男孩的动作，如同他对Malfoy的一举一动都了然于心。最终，Malfoy像是在极力克制夺门而出的冲动，轻蔑地垮坐在桌子尽头的椅子上，似乎想要尽可能地远离他们，把面前所有的食物都给自己盛了一点。

除了咀嚼的声音，前五分钟在沉默中度过。Harry没有错过Ron几乎没有动他的食物的样子，仿佛他随时都会呕吐出来。

寂静被Malfoy用刀在盘子上刮过的尖锐声给狠狠划破，他挑衅地说：“递下盐，Weasley。”

Harry送进嘴里的叉子停在半道，他看向Ron，后者还在死死瞪着桌子，放在餐具附近的拳头攥得更紧了些，下颚的肌肉突出。

Ron坐得Malfoy最近，但他没有回答，假装什么也没听见，还机械地把一块鸡肉举到嘴边。Hermione把盐瓶朝Ron那挪了挪，Harry听到桌下传来她踢他的声音。

Harry把过去一分钟里他不安嚼着的东西咽了下去，正要亲自把盐扔给Malfoy以防事态一发不可收拾。这时，Malfoy的讥讽的笑声穿过桌子：“怎么？你的脑袋和这颗豌豆一样小吗，Weasley？他妈的把盐递过来！”

Ron飞快地站起了身，以至于桌子都被推向前，几个杯子被撞翻摔成碎片。他的脸涨得通红，勃然大怒，Harry也打算站起身，拿出魔杖阻止即将发生的一切，但这时他的朋友甩给他的目光是如此刻薄，他被吓了一跳。那看起来就像Ron更生他的气，而不是Malfoy。

Harry还没来得及开口，Ron就已经踏着沉重的步子走出屋子，双手在身侧颤抖。Harry只能眼睁睁地看着，Hermione不满地叹了口气，把盐滑给Malfoy。他没有谢她，没过多久她就吃完盘子里剩下的食物，跟Ron一样走了出去。路过时，她阴郁地看了眼Malfoy。

最后只剩下他和Harry。看着Malfoy摆出国王一般的傲慢架势后，Harry砰的一声放下他的餐具：“你就是个混蛋，你知道吗？”

Malfoy吃了一口食物，讥笑一声，轻轻把刀叉平行放好，仿佛吃完一餐饭是门熟练的艺术：“在我看来，Potter，我没做错什么。要是Weasley把盐递过来——”

“或许只要你不去侮辱他！”

“非常时期采取非常手段，这点你最清楚，Potter。”

“如果你能客气地说，他就会——”

“我敢肯定再多的客气也不能说服Weasley变得有礼貌——”

“你连试都没试过，你他妈怎么可能知道！？”

Malfoy的表情阴沉下来，他眯起眼：“试试？你们这群该死的格兰芬多的总是这样？尝试？”

Harry不明白他的意思，但他怀疑这与Hermione早些时候和他的争吵有关：“是的，尝试，你对此了解的并不多，不是么Malfoy？永远在开始前就放弃——像个该死的懦夫！”Harry的吼叫被咽了回去，因为刹那间无数的绿色小球就向他袭来——Malfoy站起了身，把一碗豌豆倒在Harry的头顶上。“你他妈有什么毛病冲我扔东西！？”

Malfoy龇牙怒吼，啐了口唾沫：“他妈的五分钟内我要在楼上看到一扇新的门，Potter，明白？”

Harry愤恨地笑笑，消除洒在地上的豌豆，掸走夹克上可能粘有的豆子，捡起碗：“交易取消，Malfoy。我会给你一扇新门，在你懂点礼节后。现在，除非你想帮我收拾，不然他妈给我滚蛋。”

Malfoy在门口给Harry丢了几记眼刀，眉头皱得如此之深，让Harry不禁为记忆中的那抹笑容感到悲伤。

收拾的途中，Harry想，究竟是什么让他决定和Draco Malfoy做交易，他何时开始觉得让他重拾那抹笑靥是件好事。


	6. 转折点

“我们来谈谈吗？”Ron没好气地问，背靠着沙发一屁股坐到地板上。

Harry扭头不解地看向他：“谈什么？”他现在宁愿什么都不谈，因为从收拾完晚饭过后，他就一直在寻找活点地图，他不敢问其他人是否有看到——他的脑海里早已清晰地浮现出Hermione愤怒的表情，他更愿意只字不提。此外，他对它的下落有一个很好的猜测，这就让他有些苦闷了。

“谈谈好像没有人在乎Draco该死的Malfoy和我们一起吃饭？你们两个都疯了吗？”

Hermione叹了口气，把毯子重新铺在沙发上：“我轮第一班，Harry。”

“什么——不，没事，我可以。我只是需要……找点东西。”他把背包翻了第二十次，尽管这个动作多半是做样子，当他什么也没找到时，还是有些失望。

被人无视的Ron不满地发出抱怨，怒火使得他的魔杖炸出几道火花。

“Ronald！你到底在干什么？你差点把毯子点着了！”Hermione厉声呵斥，沉着脸地搓了搓被烧焦的地方，担忧地瞪了一眼Harry：“你没有弄丢……它，对吧？”

Harry皱起眉头：“它？”他突然醒悟过来Hermione指的一定Malfoy的魔杖，“哦——没有。”他怎么可能弄丢一个他经常查看的东西？他不眠之夜的一部分？“没有，呃——没什么，算了。总之我只是——呃，晚安——”

“Harry，你知道你没必要每晚都离开这个房间的，对吧？”

Harry磨蹭着脚，感激Hermione没有追问下去，但他现在感到有些尴尬，Ron那难以置信的眼神似乎在说：是的，你很有必要每晚都离开这个房间。

“这没事，真的，再说Sirius的——”

“Sirius的房间对你没有好处，Harry，那非常——”她停了下来，忸怩地低头看着自己的手。在Harry眼里已经快到极限的Ron，开始把他的枕头打到求饶，一头扎进去，似乎试图杀死这些早就为制作枕头而被拔羽毛的亡命鸟。Harry做了个鬼脸，不仅仅是因为他觉得自己欠朋友一个解释，还因为他怀疑Hermione打算说出的“孤独”一词。最为奇怪的是Harry在心底默默反驳： ** **‘自从你把**** ** **Malfoy**** ** **的魔杖给我后，晚上我不再孤独。’**** 这句话听起来如此诡谲、不正常，Harry感到有些不舒服。“你还好吗，Harry？你的脸色有点苍白。”

“什么——我很好，真的。在那里我能够更好地思考，就这些。”

Hermione看上去并没有被说服，只是撇起嘴：“那好吧，晚安，Harry，别忘了四个小时后叫醒我。”

Harry心不在焉地点点头，希望他离开后，Hermione能成功把Ron的坏心情一扫而光。

他慢慢走上楼梯，衬衫下，Hagrid的鼹鼠皮荷包把Malfoy的魔杖紧紧贴在他的胸前，宛若一个罪恶的秘密。

* * *

Draco听到楼梯顶发出嘎吱的声音，急忙把Potter那张侮辱人的愚蠢羊皮纸塞到背后。随即，Potter本人就出现在了空荡荡的门口，Draco集中所剩的精力怒视那个男孩，他看上去和Draco一样疲惫。

“来干活吗，Potter？”Draco指着那扇不存在的门。

“它在哪，Malfoy？”Potter的声音似乎越来越小，Draco觉得这种直截了当的语气是Granger的强项。

“什么在哪？Weasley的脑子？你没看到洒了一地吗？”Draco真希望他没有选择坐到最远的角落里，这让他有种低人一等的感觉。

Potter只是翻了个白眼。Draco咬紧牙关，这远远不够，他应该指望Potter在一切事物上都与他较量。“我的活——羊皮纸呢？你把它弄到哪去了？”

Draco抬了抬眉毛，希望这房间没有昏暗到Potter看不见的地步：“活羊皮纸？新牌子？听起来真土。”

“我知道它在你那，交过来。”Potter走进房间，语气恼火——但不够，远不够猛烈。

“不，除非你把门给我。”Draco试道，得意地笑看着Potter下颚的肌肉跳动起来。

“你没听见我之前说的话吗？礼貌不是让你偷东西，Malfoy，你妈妈从来没——”

Draco瞬间起身飞冲到Harry面前，他啐了口唾沫，怒吼：“ ** **他妈的不准你提我母亲**** ——”

就在这时，Harry飞快地抽出魔杖，直指Draco胸膛，阻止忿戾的Draco再进一步。

Draco做了次呼吸，又一次，因为第一次还不够，他把目光紧锁在对方身上，Harry注视着他，像一条即将发动袭击的蛇。绿与灰的对峙太过漫长，Harry的目光拂落Draco的肩膀，停留在他身后毫无隐藏之意的羊皮纸上。

下一刻，Potter就绕过他，抓起角落里那张不论有多重要的破纸。Draco同他一起转身，与Potter四目相对，几乎像是一支舞，一场在阴暗阁楼正中发动的形而上决斗，两人都拧起了眉毛，视线未从对方身上移开，焦灼到Potter走至门口。

Potter顿了顿，挺起肩膀。有那么一瞬间，Draco的愤怒就要被自满取代，以为对方终于要屈服，给他修好那扇该死的门。不过Draco错了，他被独自留在了这间昏暗的房间里，他意识到Harry Potter总能给他惊喜。

* * *

Sirius房间，Harry坐在靠窗的座位里，脸贴靠在玻璃窗上，在他调整脑袋的角度时，眼镜框扎进了他的鼻梁。这份寒意使他保持清醒，叫他忘记了Malfoy眼里的怒火，一种熊熊燃着的轻蔑，Harry觉得那是被压抑的，亦或者早已永久地消失了，从被扔进他们避难所的Malfoy的残破躯壳中消湮，不见了踪影。

但这火还在，星星点点地重燃了起来。Harry知道他不应该高兴，他应是浇熄这火焰的原因，但相反，它的存在、藏匿在银色虹膜下产生的强烈效果激人心神，让Harry几乎忘了整件事的起因——Malfoy的母亲。

Harry想，唯一该为家人感到难过的人是他。一想到Malfoy有父母，有关心的他的人，甚至是 ** **爱**** 他，Harry就感到焦虑——还有不安。爱。Malfoy爱他的父母吗？Malfoy爱他的母亲吗？像Harry爱自己的母亲一样，尽管他与她只有一年的相处时间。Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫，他不知道哪种情况更令人不安，想到Malfoy有爱的能力——想到在世上的某个角落，有人去爱Malfoy；亦或者Harry以前从未考虑过这些，直接泯灭了敌人的人性，剥夺Harry现在才开始意识到Malfoy可能具备的品质？

Harry摘下眼镜，用手掌揉了揉眼睛。也许他只是太累了，也许他应该下去叫醒Hermione，但这似乎有点自私，所以他选择留下，尽管他知道她第二天早上会生他的气。

Harry用手指转动着山楂木魔杖，试图借此不去想它的主人，但失败了。朝日缓缓从窗外升起，Harry思忖着选择与被爱的意义，不禁想Malfoy若做出了不同的选择，他是否会看到一个别样的他，一个值得被母亲疼爱的人？

Dumbledore会从Malfoy的脸上看到救赎的可能性，一个深陷迷途之人的谎言。当天空终于绽染上了清晖的粉黄色调，Harry知道，毫无疑问，他的已故校长会给予Malfoy尽可能多的机会。

* * *

“他妈的那是什么？”

“巫师象棋。”Potter拂去那个看上去很古老的盒子上的灰尘，Draco不得不煽动面前的空气，咳嗽几声。

“我知道，我又不是智障。”

Harry哼了一声，尖刻地回他：“既然这样，那还问什么？”

Draco一脸嫌弃地打量着棋盘，惊讶于Potter没有犀利地驳回：“它到底为什么要放在那？”

“因为，”Potter简单道，“我们要下棋。”

Draco睁大了眼睛，然后匆匆眯起，怒视着他，双臂紧紧搂在胸前，好像他愿意做除触碰Potter肮脏的象棋子以外的任何事：“ ** **下棋**** ？”

Potter夸张地叹了口气，以一种可想而知的缓慢的麻瓜方式，把棋子在棋盘上摆好：“棋子的作用不就是这个，看到没？”他用拇指和食指拿起一个骑士，傲慢地在Draco的视线内晃了晃。

“你他妈凭什么认为我想下棋？”Draco凶狠地问，不情愿地认为，这或许是Potter多年来想出的第一个有点像样的主意。即便没表现出来，Draco依旧渴望挑战，渴望有机会在一场微不足道的游戏当中把Potter打得一败涂地。

“因为你一个早上都在到处晃悠，我受够了你在我身边阴魂不散——真他妈烦人。”

Draco咬紧了后槽牙，尽管他希望事实不是如此，但Potter说得几乎没错。除了阴魂不散，自听到Potter在楼下发出的第一个动响起——他在烧水，Draco就一直跟着他。Draco飞奔下楼，想要回他的门，结果被挂着黑眼袋的Potter视而不见，于是他坚持要喝一杯Potter泡的东西——只是因为Draco有些无聊，想看看Potter是否会在他的饮品里放泻药之类的东西。但接下来的事情只是更糟，Potter把一杯装有牛奶和糖的垃圾从桌对面推了过来，宣称这是“速溶咖啡”。Draco胃里一阵恶心，把嘴里的东西吐回杯子里，此后他就开始了一场以麻瓜咖啡难喝至极为主题的无休无止的长篇大论，在Potter给他看了包装之后——看起来也像垃圾，又阐明它对人类是多大的一个侮辱，需要立刻人道毁灭。Potter只是摇摇头，转身给自己到了 ** **第二杯**** ，这让Draco质疑起了Potter的脑子是否正常，他瞪了他几分钟，但被无视存在后，Draco决定，如果他的脖子不想再次喜获一道因Potter的暴力反应而造成的伤口，他还是不要把自己的杯子扔到Potter的头上好了。

所以接下来的两个小时，Draco很乐意跟在Harry的屁股后面，手插在口袋里或者交叉在胸前，冲Potter的后脑勺骂他。Draco希望Potter能够做些有意思的事情，比如拿出他那张破羊皮纸，或者至少对Draco的骂人作出报复，但他做的只是摆出一副不自然的冷漠神情，自顾着做自己的事，当着Draco的面把浴室门砰地一声关上，花了半个小时洗澡。Draco毫不留情地奚落他，嘲笑他的头发即便梳了那么长的时间，还是不能梳顺，并且古怪地暗示他肯定用拳头把他的失沮丧全都撸了出来。Potter听到这话愤愤地瞪着他，脸涨得通红，然后冲出走廊。之后，Potter拿出了他的魔杖，在自己身上施了一个魔杖，Draco推测那是一个消音咒，作用跟屏障一样，因为当Draco把他字典里每一个骂人的话都喊光，把他的一小块吐司扔到Potter脸上时，吐司块与辱骂似乎都被反弹了回来，没有勾起一点反应。

泥巴种和穷鬼在Draco破口大骂的时候冲进了厨房，目睹了随后发生的事情。Granger看他的眼神既狐疑又忍俊不禁，Weasley的脸则生动地爆发出了讨人厌的惊讶表情，只有在Potter告诉他们一切都好之后——事实肯定不是如此，因为Draco还是没有得到他扇该死的门——他的朋友们才离开，继续他们本来的事情。

前门砰地一声关上后，Potter从椅子上站起来，逃离了厨房，Draco跳起了身，以为Potter打算躲开他故意激怒他的举动，跟了上去。然而，走上楼后，Draco发现Potter已经把自己安顿在了炉火旁一张凹凸不平的扶手椅上，看起来很是惬意，Draco对此不太满意。接着，Draco目光落在了Potter面前那咖啡桌上的那个盒子上，信步走上前，在对手对面的躺椅上坐下，开始解释那些显而易见的事。

Draco这时才想起了Potter刚刚说的话，注意到另一个男孩正透过那副抬眼的圆框眼镜，古怪地看着自己，Draco厉声道：“那还是没有回答我的问题。”

“嗯，那是个愚蠢的问题。”Potter向前移动他第一个白棋兵。

“你凭什么是白的？”Draco坐了下来，愤愤不平地说。

“你没帮我摆棋子。”

“所以？你他妈作弊。”

Draco逐渐厌倦了Potter的白眼。“不是作弊，Malfoy，别跟个胆小鬼一样。”

“我才没有——你就是个混蛋，给自己找便宜占！”

“便宜？怕输给我？”

“什么——不。我只是不明白你为什么一定是白的！”

“ ** **因为这是我选的**** ！”

Draco倏地抬眼，直视Potter的眼睛，火花四射，永远灼烧着，如同心底的某个东西告诉在Draco，Potter的话远比他表现得还要有深意。Draco喉间发出低低嘶吼，听到这声音Potter移开了目光，颧骨上的一抹淡淡红晕传达了他的失言。

“光明对黑暗，很契合不是么，Potter？”Draco语气不善地拖长着声音，移动他的一个兵，模仿敌手的走法。

或许这就是契合的，也是Potter赢得第一盘棋的原因。

Weasley在下午早些时候回来了，他瞪着Draco：“离开，Malfoy。”然后就和Potter一起关在厨房里将近一个小时。Draco知道门上有屏蔽咒，但这依旧阻止不了他冲门破口大骂。

他回到客厅，坐进靠窗的座位里，努力不去想Potter是指责他如何的发牢骚。他怒吼了一声，艰难地集中注意力，试图理清自己的思绪，尝试着用无杖魔法把早已破烂的鹅绒窗帘撕出洞来。

Draco还在努力，但除了让这块布飘动半寸，再没有什么进展。这时，Weasley走了进来，Potter跟在后面，前者的大嘴巴正说着：“敢肯定我裤子口袋里还有一些婚礼时候的吐吐糖，’Mione回来后——”Weasley突然停下，声音骤然消失，视线落在Draco身上。

Draco勾起嘴角笑了起来，感觉心情甚好，准备干一场架，但这时他的目光仿佛被磁石吸引，将Potter扬起的眉毛和警告表情尽收眼底。Draco铁定不知道自己为什么会收起得意的笑容，为什么瞬间决定不惹恼Weasley是个好主意，但在他来得及大胆猜测前，Potter就说：“Ron——下棋吗？”

Draco阴郁地看着黄鼠狼紧绷的肩膀似要泄气，后者恶狠狠地朝Draco的方向看了一眼，同意：“好，可以。”Draco不屑地盯着Weasley的后脑勺，心想是什么改变了红头发傻蛋，让他能容忍和Draco共处一室，Potter是不是多嘴说了什么，尽管不被领情，还是要去多管Draco的闲事。

Potter沉沉地坐进他之前的椅子里，Weasley坐到Draco的位置。Draco脸色一白，反问自己，他妈的他什么时候开始认为这里有东西是属于他的——除了他的门——他的体内究竟为什么扭曲出了一股丑陋的情愫，叫他想一脚踹上Weasley的脸，因为Potter是 ** **Draco的**** 对手，Potter在象棋里只能由 ** **Draco**** 打败，Potter是 ** **他的**** 审视对象， ** **他的**** 取笑对象，只有 ** **他**** 才能看到Potter在花了长到不可思议的时间后才走出下一步棋时，皱着脸专心的样子。 ** **绝不是Weasley的**** 。令人极度不安的是，在他来得及细思后果前，Draco就听到自己漫不经心地说：“我和赢的人下。”Potter的棋艺水平超烂，这意味着Draco最后很可能要和Wesley下棋，即使是在最骇人的噩梦里，他也从没想过自己会干这种事。

Potter和Weasley双双瞪着他，但奇迹男孩率先反应了过来，说：“可以。”然后故意把棋盘调了个头，象牙的白棋子离他的朋友最近。“Ron ，你走。”

Draco想要砸烂些什么，也许他可以把棋盘扔到Potter那显然坚不可摧的脑袋上——因为有一个证实无效的苹果在先。他知道，Potter给Weasley白棋是为了证明他先前吹嘘的格兰芬多废话。

不出所料，Potter输了。Draco满意地发现，Potter只会在输给他的时候生气。他高傲地走向他们，等不及要抹去Weasley脸上那令人生厌的得意笑容。不过，当他意识到他不得不坐在Potter那张坑坑洼洼的扶手椅上时，他停住了脚步，疤头自己绕过咖啡桌一屁股坐到了Weasley旁边的沙发上，Potter拍了拍Weasley的肩膀，露出鼓励的笑容，灿烂到毫无必要Draco不禁咬紧了后槽牙。Potter说：“来吧，Ron，你能行的，伙计！”

Draco气得冒烟，低头愤懑地盯着他的黑棋子，又重新看向眼里闪着恶意的Weasley，然后走出他的棋。

他知道Potter在看他，出于某种原因，这让Draco加倍地渴望赢，但同样让他后颈的汗毛竖起，掌心冒着涔涔的汗，Draco正想要厉声呵斥Potter他妈的不要盯他——因为他这么做很可能是为确保Draco输棋，这时传来一阵上楼的脚步声，Granger几乎跌进了房间，上气不接下气的，胸前攥着一份《预言家日报》。

“Harry——Malfoy的母——”她停了下来，眼睛不可思议地大睁着，看向坐在那目视自己的Draco，后者的眼神充满责备与好奇。她的神色异样地瞥了一眼Potter，像是懊悔与不安。Draco过长的头发之后，眉毛高高扬起。

“怎么？”他尖刻地催促。

Granger颤抖地吸了口气，把报纸藏到背后。在完全理解这一举动之前，Draco的血液早已凉透。

Potter从座位上转过了身，Weasley则是站起身朝他的泥巴种女友走去：“’Mione？出了什么事？”Draco能从Weasley的声音中听出——恐惧，他知道自己如果开口，也是如此。“是神秘人吗？那——”

“不是，”她摇摇头，向前一步，犹豫了一下，几近乞求地看向Potter，仿佛他应该知道怎么做。不知道为什么，Draco也看向了Potter，嘴唇发干，心脏在胸口剧痛地跳动。Potter眼里的疑惑没有提供任何线索，更可怕的是，Draco意识到他自己也不知发生了什么。

“是……是她吗？”Draco声若蚊蝇，余光瞥见Potter不解地张开了嘴。Draco什么也听不见，除了脑袋里令人发晕的嗡鸣，血液的涌动以及心底不断的默念： ** **求求你不要，不、不、不、不**** ！Granger的脸同情地扭成一团，眼里闪着泪光，这让Draco怒不可遏，怒到了极点——他甚至无法叫喊，哑声颤抖地说：“ ** **是她吗**** ？”

她点了点头，Draco颤巍地站起身，灵魂似脱离了躯壳，他仿佛是在远处观望，看着自己跌跌撞撞走向她。她在撒谎，她肯定在撒谎，这不是真的，他们说了—— ** **他们承诺了的**** ——

一只手抓住了他的手肘，他听到有人在说——几乎焦急万分： _Malfoy，Malfoy发生了什么？这是怎么回事？Hermione？_

“ ** **是我母亲**** ？”不可能是他的声音，掺着Draco从来没有过的崩坏与不自信——如此的嘶哑，破裂成万千残片。

Granger嘴唇颤抖：“是——是的。”

接着，一切都在下坠，不死不休地坠落，落至了深渊，倏尔分崩离析。

* * *

Harry的手在另一个男孩摇摇晃晃地走出房间后跌落下来，他看起来刚刚受了伤，伤势严重到周遭的一切尽数归于虚无。

“Hermione——”Harry说，但Hermione聪敏地在他问之前就说出来他探问的事。

“Draco的母亲被杀了。”Harry脑海中的一些东西似乎清晰起来。“他们——傲罗找到了她，你看。”Hermione把报纸塞到Harry手里，仿佛会被它灼烧皮肤一般，想要尽快摆脱这东西。“太——太可怕了。”

Harry对此并不怀疑，他咽下嘴里的难受感，希望能喝杯水。他用手麻木地翻开《预言家日报》，看向第一版面，不得不借助沙发稳住身体，才得以继续读下这篇文章。

_‘Narcissa Malfoy（原姓：Black），纯血统女巫，著名人士Lucius Malfoy的妻子，富有献身精神的魔法部员工……证实惨遭酷刑……疑似自杀……发现死在翻倒巷……体内含有致死量的治愈药……Malfoy家族里一场可怕的悲剧……丈夫，Lucius拒绝表论……仍在寻找丢失的儿子，Draco Malfoy……成绩优异的霍格沃茨学生……在七月下旬失踪……据说被神秘人绑架……’_

Harry把报纸揉成一团，扔进炉栅，用魔杖燃起火焰。他来回踱步，用手捋着头发，不住地咬着嘴唇，脑子里回现着刚刚读到的满篇谎话。

Hermione走向他：“Harry——”

有点思路的东西进一步浮出了水面，Harry转过身：“这就是他来这的原因！”

“什么——谁？”

“Malfoy，这就是他为什么变节——保护他的母亲——”

“他肯定和凤凰社做了交易……”Hermione小声说，迅速反应过来。

“你这么认为？”Ron，仍尴尬地站在被人遗忘的棋盘前。Harry听除了朋友语气里的愤怒——好像在说Malfoy居然会做出这么无私的事情，失望地看了他一眼。不过，一周前的Harry也会有此想法。

“不然他为什么要反抗他生来的一切？违逆他的父亲——”

“这个蠢材才没多少改变，Harry，他很可能只是为了一个人苟且偷生。”Ron不满地说，仿佛这是明摆的事。

但Harry不安地一仰脖子，Malfoy的喊声在耳畔回响： ** **他妈的不准你提我母亲**** ——

仿佛被一只游走球击中，Harry恍然大悟，下一刻便呼吸不能——因为Malfoy，这个Harry一直以来认定是懦夫，违抗血统，逃离他活着的目标，心甘情愿地把自己交到敌人的手中，经历了上帝才知道的苦难的人，做的一切全是为了他人，为他 ** **爱**** 的人。Harry的心底振荡起了温暖与悲伤，以及希望，还有一种他从来没有想过会对Draco Malfoy产生的感觉。但现在一切都变得合理——Malfoy的尖刻侮辱和自卫行为背后的真相、留在这里的原因，这让Harry不得不去想，也许Malfoy值得第二次机会，Harry只是过度盲目地怀抱了偏见，以致无从所见。

现在这些都不重要了，不是吗？Malfoy逃跑的理由，Harry想，甚至连他活下去的理由也消失了。Harry的心隐隐作痛——为Malfoy失去至亲而痛，也为他的痛苦而痛。

Harry敦促自己动起脚向前走去，迫使理智仍在掌控之中，当朋友们担心地看向他时，他也设法发出了声音：“我——我只是需要……”然而Harry不知道他需要什么，不知道该做什么，这让他不安。“我需要——”他的脚动了起来，在他意识到做了什么之前，他已经站在了走廊，因为他可能隐约知道Malfoy需要什么。

Harry知道Malfoy不会去阁楼，因为那里还是没有门，那一刻，Harry对自己的固执感到些许自责。他不需要寻找多远，走廊尽头有一间上了栓的盥洗室，Harry朝门口走了几步，静静地抽出魔杖，用咒语把门打开。

当然，门发出了嘎吱的声音，惊动了Malfoy，提醒他Harry的存在。Malfoy坐在地上，倚靠浴缸边，支起膝盖，弓着肩，像孩子一样蜷缩成一团，一如既往的镇定但冰冷的目光落至Harry身上，眼睛通红地睁着，盛着某种不属于惊讶的情绪，他在哭。老天， ** **他在哭**** 。这让Harry梦回一间与此不同的盥洗室，他在那里使用了一个未知的魔咒，还有血，淋淋的鲜血。现在，Harry看着Malfoy诧异地张开嘴，心底悲与愤在肆虐，他对自己发誓，他永远也不会成为Malfoy流血的原因。

很奇怪，这悲伤与愤怒竟指向面前那个男孩所遭受的事情，同样奇怪的是，这对Harry来说竟有如此多的意味，让他几乎想要…… ** **保护**** ？

Harry沉下身子，犹豫而小心，但Malfoy没有叫他走开——或许他不能，或许这泪水早已深深哽在了他的喉头，叫他无从开口。但Harry知道，即便Malfoy这么做了，他也不会离开。

他们二人坐在那里等着，相隔一米，等待一个转折点。当Malfoy率先看向别处，扭过头，胸膛上下起伏时，Harry缓缓地向他爬去，试探性地，动作缓慢，仿佛在驯服某种野兽。也许Malfoy就是充满野性，也许这一切只是某个乖戾斯莱特林的架构出的一场幻象——他犹豫了，因为他想安慰Draco Malfoy，却不知道从何下手。

他想Malfoy会说出一些尖酸刻薄的话，然而，一声啜泣生生将他撕裂，在空中回荡，Harry从未想过，有人的悲痛能像现在这样对他有如此大的影响。

另一声啜泣穿过他的胸腔，Harry短暂地想自己是何时同他靠得如此之近，居然能感受得如此深切。

“我……我没有……没能——我没能救她！”

Malfoy的声音断续地从体内扯出，支离破碎的，散落在迷惘中。Harry知道的，他知道Malfoy在跟自己置气，事实就是他无法掩藏自己的痛苦，Harry没有停下来想过他或许是Malfoy最不想见到的人。

有什么东西在撺挤他的胸口，Harry靠得更近了些，手无疑温柔地搭在Malfoy的背上。

掌心下的Malfoy是温暖的，Harry知道这也许不应该那么令人意外——但事实就是如此。

因为Malfoy是人——Harry想这或许是自一个金发尖脸的十一岁男孩示好但被轻蔑拒绝以来，他总是忘记的事情。

Draco Malfoy是有血有肉的人，他会呼吸，会思考，会感受——此刻他定是崩溃的。还有抽离，Harry意识到，这就是失去父母时的感受——但那时的他太过幼小，还无法理解这种痛失，Sirius更像是一位叔叔而不是父亲——在同样惊人的一瞬间，Harry意识到Narcissa Malfoy也是人。

“我很抱歉。”Harry的声音发堵，他知道他永远也不会忘记自己对Draco Malfoy道歉的这一天，但是，这不仅仅是为了安慰他的丧失，还有更多，非常多。Harry想他同样在为自己的拒绝道歉，事实上，如果他抢先一步，在Lucius之前先抓住Malfoy，在Malfoy的决定领他到一群食死徒之前，要是Harry握住了那只手——十一岁的Malfoy的手，事情或许就会有所不同。

Malfoy在他面前僵住了，吸气声嘶哑刺耳，接着他又放松了下来，声音依旧断断续续，太过脆弱，不像那个Harry认识了六年的Malfoy。“不要，”最终，他说。这让Harry咽下了喉间某种可怕的硬块，他不知道该怎么办才好，他意识到自己的手在Malfoy的肩膀上踌躇了太久。

Harry试图想起Molly Weasley在Sirius死后给他的一个拥抱——充满了抚摸、揉捏和安慰话语的拥抱——尽管Harry知道这些都无法被Malfoy接受，Harry如果抚慰他的背脊，他的下巴很可能会被另一个男孩揍一拳，但他是一个格兰芬多——勇者所做的就是冒险。

所以，Potter把Draco Malfoy搂进了怀里，心底的某个角落不情愿地苏醒过来： **为什么感觉理应如此** ？


	7. 痛苦会灼烧，宽恕亦如此

泪水在Draco脸上滑过一道灼热的痕迹，他不自主地颤抖着，无法抛弃Harry Potter的手臂环在他身上—— ** **拥抱**** 他的念头。疯了——这是不对的。Draco觉得自己的尊严荡然无存，尤其是在 ** **这件事**** 之后。

Draco的身体僵硬起来，他不明白这种感受，这种奇怪却醉人的温暖与慰藉。这是陌生的，仿佛他是一匹困兽，除了前进无路可走。这本身就是骇人的，因为只要有一条出路， ** **Draco会义无反顾地选择**** 。他挣扎着试图推开Potter，但Potter——这样一个固执的混蛋就是不肯放手。不知怎的，Draco想哭得更加放肆。

于是他这么做了，在抽泣的同时，伸出双手想要推开另一个男孩的胸膛，但Potter的手臂紧锁着他，Draco的扭动只让他们的脸颊贴得更近。Potter脸上扎人的胡茬刮蹭着Draco的皮肤。

不过，Potter的头发是柔软的，擦过了他的眼角，模糊了眼泪，让他浑身颤抖着欲拒还迎，想牢牢抓住什么东西，能将他扯回现实，回到令人窒息的盥洗室。

这是什么感觉？为什么Draco的胸口好像有什么炙热、愤怒和危险的东西叫嚣着要冲破束缚？

他为什么不再用点力？为什么不把Potter推开，冲他尖叫，做点什么——什么都行，只要能让大难不死的男孩远离他？

他为什么不 ** **反抗**** ？

相反，他屈服了，纵容悲伤如蚕茧一般挟裹了他全身。他不在乎Potter是否会看到他的崩溃，看到他尊贵的Malfoy名字的堕落瓦解。他只是屈服了，紧紧攥着敌人的衬衫，手指像铁钳一样攥着那块布料，直到越来越近，越来越近， ** **近到**** ** **越了界**** 。Potter的身体结实有力，Draco下巴搁着的那块肩膀削瘦硌人。Draco意识到——这是一个 ** **拥抱。**** 现在唯一会对他做这种事的人已经死了。

Draco的心一紧，抽噎着深吸了一口气，所能尝到的只是如雨般的汗水和辛辣的味道，这能分散他的注意——因此Draco吸了一口、又一口，直到他意识到这种味道——他怀疑属于Potter。一种本该让他感到恶心的气味，现在带来的却只有安心。如果他能集中注意力，呼吸就不会痛苦地刀割他的胸腔。

但刀还在那，Potter的气息把他笼罩得透不过气来，他理性的一面开始逐渐苏醒，咆哮着告诉他，他需要有所动作，需要发泄他的愤怒，如若不然，他可能真的会崩溃。

然后Draco想到了凤凰社的承诺，想到他为什么会在这——在Potter的臂弯里——所有的痛苦和怒火都卷进了一个谎言泛滥的漩涡当中。

他猛地向后退去，就在Potter抓着他的肩膀试图稳定他时，一切都爆发了。

Draco用尽所剩的力气，猛地压到了Potter的身上。一阵闷哼和粗重的呼气声，Potter背朝下摔在了地上，头发散落到瓷砖上，腰侧被Draco的双腿禁锢着。Draco的手环上了Potter的脖子，他不知道自己在做什么，他只知道他 ** **为什么**** 这么做。总有人需要付出代价，偿还背弃承诺的伤痛。

只是他的怒吼被扼杀在了喉间，Potter的双目炯亮而锐利，不像一个离死亡只有一步之遥的人该有的眼神，凿进了他的灵魂，那眼睛绿得这般惹眼，几乎让人看得生疼。他松开了双手，但Potter没有挪动，只是注视着他，顺从而又了然。Draco不满地发出一声绝望的抽噎，Potter应该害怕，可他没有。

“你杀不了我，Malfoy。”Potter轻声道，语气充满肯定。Draco移开了目光，低头向自己颤抖的双手看去。因为那是事实，他的胃也由此涌起了一股挫败感。“你和他们不一样。”

Draco瞪大了躲在几绺发丝后的眼睛，手指抓上Potter的衬衫。他回想起了庄园里的那几个月，为了不被人发现，为了活下去的数月尖叫与鲜血。

“停下—— ** **闭嘴**** 。”Draco嘶吼道，不知是在对Potter，还是对自己的回忆说。

“你不一样。”

Draco和他们就是一样的，他伤害了、折磨了甚至 ** **杀了**** 人：“你他妈什么都不知道，Potter！”

“我知道你在受命杀死一个手无寸铁的人的时候，放下了你的魔杖。”

Draco浑身战栗，舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了咸味和绝望：“你错了——”

“我就在那， ** **我看到了**** 。”

“不……不——你他妈是个 ** **骗子**** 。”Draco怒火中烧，声音掺了毒，他俯下身，几乎和Potter的脸齐平。

“我躲在了隐形斗篷下面，我看到你犹豫了，我看到Snape做了一切。”

Draco怔住了，但Potter的眼神在诉说一个坚定不移的事实。他不知道该怎么办，不知道说什么。

“你为什么一定要做恶人？”Potter低哑道。

Draco没有答案。他咬紧后槽牙，眼神凶狠：“你又为什么一定要做好人？”

“因为，”Potter在他身下突然一动，这让Draco意识到了他们的姿势。“因为我知道 ** **这么做是**** ** **对**** ** **的**** 。在你心底，你也一样。”

Draco又输一局：“你他妈知道什么！？你根本不了解我，Potter， ** **他妈的根本**** ** **不了解**** ！”他的手又袭击了Potter的肩膀疯狂地摇晃他，力气大到能留下瘀痕。

“我知道你来这里是为了你的母亲。”Potter断断续续道，“现在她——已经不在了。”

Draco吼出一声咆哮，但松开了手，一拳一拳地捶打Potter的胸膛。Potter没有反抗，即使他的眼镜破裂，脸上布满了殷红的擦伤。他只是无声地看着他，努力平复呼吸。Draco再度放声哭了起来，肆意而放纵地，张嘴发出了破碎的悲鸣，他的指关节沁着紫瘀，耷拉着脑袋。

当他终于安静下来时，Draco幡然醒悟Potter是故意的，他在给他提供一个发泄口。Draco重重地坐到旁边，Potter颤抖地爬了起来，说道：“好多了。”Draco认为他永远也无法遇上一个和Potter一样拥有如此愚蠢的自我牺牲精神的人。尽管被逼疯，他的心中还是泛起了一丝丝诱人的温暖。

****只是一** ** ****丝** ** ****。** **

* * *

Harry倒吸了一口凉气。

“抱歉。”Hermione举着魔杖，嘀咕道，“只要你别动。”她继续治疗起Harry下巴周围的伤口，因为他们都还记得上次Harry试图用魔法治疗脸上的伤时，他搞得一团糟，让自己的脸长了好几天的橘色的脸毛。

“谢谢。”Harry低声道，想起了这段不快的回忆。

Hermione笑了笑，表情旋即严肃起来：“你要是再和Malfoy打架，我就不帮你了。”

Harry叹了口气：“那不是打架，那是——我不知道，他需要这个。”

Hermione拧起眉头：“需要揍你的脸？”

“差不多。”Harry做了个鬼脸，“我知道在——在Sirius死后，我去了Dumbledore的办公室发疯，乱砸东西。我只是想发泄，你明白吗 ？我想Malfoy也一样。”

“所以你主动上交了你的脸？”

Harry张了张嘴想说点什么，瞬间闭了起来。他的脸在发烫，因为他去盥洗室是打算表达他的同情，但极度可怕的是，看到Malfoy痛苦和饱受折磨的样子后，Harry决定要他做什么都可以，只要那抹飞扬跋扈的笑容能重新回到Malfoy的脸上。谢天谢地Hermione退后了几步，把魔杖塞回后腰，让他免于回答。

“好了……嗯——顺便问问，他怎么样了？”

Harry看着她，有点惊讶，用手摸了摸几乎光滑的脸，发现Hermione还给他刮了胡子：“呃……” ** **崩溃，悲痛**** ** **和**** ** **绝望**** 。“他还在努力，你能在Malfoy这种人的身上抱什么希望？”

Hermione沉下了脸：“大家都是人，Harry。别忘了。”

Harry用手揉搓着一脸的疲惫，吐出一口气。如果Hermione知道他对Draco Malfoy的人性了解得多么深刻，她就会给他别的提醒——她肯定会认为Harry疯了。

Harry郑重地点了点头，有点失落，然后一扫阴霾，他刚刚有了一个绝妙的点子：“再次感谢，’Moine，但呃——我还有一件事需要你的帮忙……”

* * *

Draco望着一片虚无，压在冰冷瓷砖上的膝盖早已没了知觉，胃在剧烈翻腾，呕吐感挥之不去。

但没有难受，Draco想这可能与Potter走前的最后一句话有关，不过他不愿意细想，不愿意给心中的愤怒下一个定义。他从来不欠Potter什么，过去是，将来也是。Draco越早离开这个鬼地方，这一事实就能越早在他心中扎根。因为他很近了，太近太危险了，几乎快要感知到一种名为感激的情感。

他的母亲死了，这才是最重要的。

不是他的错，是凤凰社的错。

他的母亲死了，Draco救不了她。

不是他的错，不是不是不是。

他低吼一声，用他那早已残破的手一拳砸到洗手台上，指关节作响，阵阵抽搐。但没事，不疼，没有什么能疼过撕裂他胸口的巨渊。出于某种疯狂的理由，Draco几乎希望Potter能回来告诉他，一切都会好起来，走上前来，近到Draco能闻到他的味道，直到让他忘记一切——除了Potter和他那该死的气味。操，为什么非得这样？如果Draco是自由身，能远离战争、别派和责任，他的母亲就可以安然无恙。

但这不是他的错，他不会让这成为他的错。

不是Draco的错，因此他埋葬了一切，一切的情绪，把它们藏在了一个他永远也找不到的地方。这是他擅长的，擅长漠不关心。他用愤怒取代悲伤与悔恨，用淡漠的假象填平他的愤怒，然后他就会没事。

Draco终于站了起来，用冷漠的力量压下每一次的颤抖，凝视镜子，看到了自己那副千疮百孔的残骸，浸蚀着悲伤。眼里血丝遍布，昏暗的光线之下，那对灰色的眼眸几乎无从辨认，他不得不花上一些时间挤出一条生硬的唇线，因为它看上去错得太多， ** **太过悲伤**** 。

Draco不知道他在那里待了多久。事实上，他想在浴室里留一整夜，但理智告诉他阁楼的房间会暖和一些。他推开通往走廊的门，发现外面似乎暗了很多。

事实上，非常暗，Draco几乎没有看到面前踌躇的Potter，就好像他一直站在原地考虑他是否该进去。Draco在看到那个几乎黑成一团的人影时，心吓得怦怦直跳——仅此而已，与发生过的事毫不相干，与他们说的话、做过的事无关，只与Potter那该死的谄媚有关。Draco皱起眉头，什么也没说，感谢这片黑暗掩盖了他难以解释、令人难堪的脸红。

“我——呃——我想也许。”Potter没有说下去。

Draco瞪着他，希望他能动动舌头，希望他不会一开口就让人觉得他会倒下。

“给你。”Potter把什么东西塞到了Draco手里——一个温热的盘子。Draco能闻到一些香味，像牛排和腰子馅饼，这几乎让他忘记了面前的男孩身上的味道。 ** **但也只是几乎**** 。

Draco眉宇间的皱纹深了几分，然后希望Potter能注意到这点，不情愿地抓过盘子离开，留给Potter一个背影。Draco能够感受到对方的视线灼烫在他的肩胛骨之间，这让他想把饭菜砸到地上。但他不会这么做，因为他饿坏了，而且在Potter面前表现固执是没有用的，更没有必要摆出一副两人都心知肚明的虚假面具。Potter见过了太多，甚至触及了一些Draco从未向任何人展示过的东西——他的脆弱。

Draco不知道还有哪个更糟糕，是他被他的敌人目睹脆弱的事实，还是他走到阁楼的房间，与一扇新安上的门面面相觑。这让那…… ** **温暖**** ……再次痛上心头。

* * *

翌日早上，太阳还未升起，刚从盥洗室出来的Harry就被怒不可遏的Draco Malfoy拦住了。

“别 ** **以为**** ，这会改变什么，Potter——因为它不会！”金发男孩怒吼道，Harry能给出的反应只是眨眼，一只手顺过依旧湿答答的头发，因为他不知道Malfoy指的是前一天发生的事情，就在这间盥洗室里，还是Harry和Hermione昨天下午在阁楼房间里变出的一张床。

“好吧。”Harry缓缓道，“知道了。”他试图绕过Malfoy，一团睡衣还被他拿在手里，但他还没来得及迈步，就被摔到了门上。

“你管你变出多少个可怜的床垫——看我流了他妈多少眼泪，我都会永远 ** **恨你**** ！这永远也不会改变。”Malfoy啐了口唾沫，话里的刻薄稍稍刺痛了Harry的胸口，不过那兴许只是因为Malfoy用胳膊肘死死抵住了他的胸骨，让他无法动弹。

Harry不确定地吸了口气，不知道说什么，也不知道他是否可以说话，因为Malfoy的脸近到Harry能够辨认出他金属色眼眸里的蓝色斑点，这让人不安。

Malfoy见Harry没有回答，发出了不耐烦的声音，猛地一推，把Harry朝坚硬的木板上推去几分。Harry对此很是感激，只因在那无穷无尽的一秒里，他被Malfoy那无可否认的美丽双眸挟作了人质。

“好的……”Harry只是小声道，看着Malfoy翕张的鼻翼，还有愤怒高昂的下颚之上，那对抿起的唇瓣。他从未想过他也许应该拿出他的魔杖保护自己，相反，他只是凝望着眼前的光景。Malfoy最终放过了他，大步离开，留下无尽的庆幸和委屈。

Harry回到了Sirius的房间，心堵在嗓子眼，感激自己为即将要做的事感到了紧张，忘记了Malfoy眼睛。他双手颤抖地系好运动鞋的鞋带，抓过斗篷朝客厅瞥了一眼，看到他两个最好的朋友手指勾缠着睡觉。他来到楼下的厨房，带上了一点食物。以防出现变故，他回不来。

他往背包里塞了几个苹果，正要离开时，Ron昏沉无力的声音阻止了他：“Harry，你在干什么？”

Harry心虚地转过身，说着谎：“没什么，只是——只是饿了。”他夸张地咬了一口苹果，但已经晚了，Ron在看到Harry的背包后明白了是怎么一回事，瞪起双目。

“要去哪里？”

“听着，Ron，我只是需要透透气，你今天留下来陪Hermione——”

“不——不行，你不可以这么做，伙计，太危险了。”

“对你或Hermione来说，那是一样的危险！”

“不，没有——我以为你同意做留下的那个，让我们——”

“这很重要——”

“和Malfoy的母亲有关吗？”Ron狐疑道。

“我——什么——不是。”Harry磕磕巴巴道，然后叹了口气，因为Ron已经陪伴了他整整六年，现在他不会让步。“好吧，没错。我打算用锭剂悄悄地溜进去，到处看看摸清布局，尽可能找到多的东西，然后——然后去找Umbridge。”

Ron难以置信地摇了摇头，脸上露出受伤的神情：“你从来不会吸取教训，是不是，Harry？”

Harry弱弱一笑：“你说话的口气像Hermione。”

“你能想象一下如果她醒来发现你做了什么，她会有什么感受？我们是一条船上的，伙计。”

Harry抓了抓他潮湿的头发：“你不明白，Ron——这件事必须交给我一个人做！因为如果你或者Hermione发生了什么——发生了任何意外，我就——”他没有说下去。

“我们会陪你走到最后的，伙计，我们知道风险。”Ron平静道。

“你疯了。”Harry回道，把包扔到脚边，重重地靠到长凳上。Ron坐在桌子上，揪着上衣的棉絮，把脚搁到一张椅子上。

他怀疑地看了Harry一眼：“Dumbledore想你告诉我们的，还记得吗？他知道我们不会让你一个人去。”

一听到校长的名字，Harry的心中就有什么东西在猛地跳动，然后陡然沉没：“我知道。”

“'Mione为了这个计划简直要疯了，她认为我们应该再等几个星期。”

“等不了。”Harry下意识道，“我们没有那么多的时间了。”他没必要把彼此心知肚明的东西说出来——我们没有时间等更多的人丧命。 ** **他们连自己的人都杀，这说明了什么？****

****

“那什么时候？”Ron探问，语气迫切。

Harry深深地吸了一口气：“星期五，这个星期五。只要一到工作日的最后一天，他们就会疲惫不堪。只是以防万一，你知道吗？”

Ron点了点头，慢慢绽放出一个坚定的微笑：“很好，星期五。我要告诉Hermione……她不会高兴的。”

“是啊。”Harry喃喃道，“这几天很难高兴起来。”他的思绪飘到了Malfoy身上，他肯定是不高兴的，三日后他将孤身一人。Harry不知道该怎么办，该如何告诉他，如果他们没有回来，会发生什么事情。出于某种原因，这让他感到 ** **恐惧**** 。

* * *

厨房外，Draco Malfoy怔怔地站在黑暗的走廊里，呼吸哽在喉咙与肺腑之间。

他听到有人来了，脚步笨拙而沉重——是Weasley。Draco尽可能地压低自己的脚步声，一步步向后退去，走上楼梯，希望内心汹涌的情绪他妈的能够平静下来。

困惑，好奇，恐惧。Potter究竟想从Umbridge那里得到什么？该死的三人组要溜到哪里去？他们走了以后他会怎么样，他们会把他丢在这里等死吗？Draco想他并不在，因为他无处可去，而且一无所有。但死是很难的，如有可能，Draco宁愿活着。

不过，最重要的问题是这一切和他的母亲有什么关系。而且， ** **为什么**** ** **Potter**** ** **会在乎**** ？

* * *

Harry告诉Ron如果他出了什么事，他可以继承他的火箭弩。Ron努力不让自己表现得太过雀跃，勉强同意了Harry进镇子，因为Ron还不允许他接近魔法部。Harry撒了个小谎，说他只是想呼吸新鲜空气，找机会拿到今天的《预言家日报》，而不是去麻瓜的百货商店给他们出不了门的斯莱特林买些必需品。

现在，Harry的脸伪装成了一个蓄着胡子的中年男人，脸烧得通红，试图在男士内裤区随意地逛来逛去。他认为如果Malfoy是一个女的，情况会更糟，Harry会陷入一个更难堪的境地。不过，一个再简单不过的事实是，Harry完全不知道Malfoy穿什么样的内裤。事实上，只要一将“内裤”和“Malfoy”放到同一个句子里，他的胃就会产生一种灼热感，让他想有多远跑多远。

Harry知道，他在引起人们的注意，因为这已经是那位白发苍苍的老妇人第二次给他投去怀疑的目光了。Harry可以看出她生活不错，显然在为他衣食无忧的年迈丈夫购物。如果Harry把她扔到手推车里松垮的肉色灯笼裤挑给Malfoy，他肯定会被活活打死。

Harry搓着双手，很高兴老妇人回头警惕地看了他最后一眼，推着手推车出了过道。

这他妈不应该那么的尴尬，毕竟Harry也是一个男的，众所周知他可以为自己买东西。也许他只要给Malfoy买他穿的那种就好了，但他怀疑如果Malfoy如果发现了真相，他依旧会被活活打死。再说，不管Harry最终选择了哪一种，Malfoy很可能还是会大出血。

操了，为什么英国男人该死的要有这么多的内裤种类？

他目光从朴素的海军三角裤，转到带有篮球图案的鲜红四角裤，他叹了口气。

Harry一定疯了，在他受到的多年的魔法教育里，他肯定失了所有的方寸，神经错乱了，因为所有的希望似乎都消失了，Harry想，“搞什么鬼”，随便挑了几条五彩斑斓、图案艳俗的四角内裤。在某种程度上，Harry依旧能够出这当中的幽默。

如果Malfoy在这，给他买衣服就简单多了，但考虑到那个金发男孩的情况，Harry觉得和Malfoy一起购物简直是异想天开，就像和伏地魔一起跳踢踏舞一样不可能。

Harry在买毛衣、T恤和袜子的时候没有考虑会花多少钱——他的钱远比他所需的要多。如果他对自己诚实，他其实乐在其中，特别是在他发现一件前面印有“喂我，告诉我我很漂亮”的衬衫时。Harry哼了一声，恢复正常的表情，因为他发现他不应该在公共场合无缘无故对自己发笑，尤其是在他顶着一张神色可疑的脸时。

他把这件衬衫也买了下来，走进厕所把自己关进一个隔间，将自己买的所有东西缩小到能放进背包里。

Harry又喝了一大口复方汤剂，强忍着呕吐的欲望，笑了笑，幻影显形回家。

当他走进格里莫广场十二号的门时，Hermione已经叉腰等他了：“Harry Potter，你得解释解释。”

“呃——”Harry看向她身后，“Ron在哪？”

“他在厨房，我不敢相信你居然这么不负责任！什么事情那么重要，你——”

Harry正努力从她身边溜过去，这时他转过了身：“是你自己说的，Hermione！‘我们不可能永远呆在这！’记得吗？但Malfoy会，你说呢？”Harry被自己的语气吓到了，Hermione也一样，她震惊地瞪大了眼睛看着他。“抱歉，”Harry小声道，为自己的失控道歉。Hermione的脸色缓和了下来。

“我们一整天都在复盘我们的计划。”Hermione轻声道，虽然她听起来很有信心，但Harry仍能察觉出她话里的焦虑。“明天我和Ron会去跟踪Mafalda、Cattermole和Runcorn，确保我们能够知道他们的日程安排。”

“好。”Harry闷闷不乐道，因为无论他如何劝阻他们改变主意，他的朋友们都不为所动。他知道星期五是不一样的，星期五他会重新回到主导地位，他会把其他人都好好地护在身后，他会确保自己在战争中发挥作用。

当Harry走完一半的走廊时，Hermione道：“Malfoy一整天都没有出来……”Harry转身，Hermione看他的样子就好像他有解决的办法，她只是耸耸肩。Harry不知道他可以做什么，不知道Hermione为什么要告诉他这个，因为当Malfoy表现混蛋时，没有人能阻止他。然而，出于某种原因，他们都知道，这拦不住 ** **Harry**** 尝试。

* * *

Harry背靠着阁楼门坐下，双手轮流接抛一个苹果，看着它表面反射的月光。他没有敲门，甚至没有提醒Malfoy他的存在。不过他享受这份静默，感觉并不孤独。

“Malfoy。”Harry轻声道，几乎像是耳语。

Malfoy的声音很快便从阁楼里传来，仿佛他一直在等待：“Potter。”

Harry感到意外，声音比他想的要大很多，就好像Malfoy是Harry的双生镜像，不过在另一边罢了。比喻里的沉重直击了Harry的心脏，他呼吸一滞。因为这就是他们，他和Malfoy，一枚硬币的两面，Harry曾经纵然恨过，现在只觉心安。

“你饿吗？”Harry问。

Malfoy似乎犹豫了一下：“不。”

Harry将头靠到门板上，冒出了一个奇怪的想法，他想知道答案：“你怎么从来不要回你的魔杖？”

回音迟迟没有响起，Harry觉得Malfoy可能睡着了，转念一想如果他也睡着，就在这里，几乎背靠着背，是否太过亲密。

然而，“你为什么会在乎，Potter？”

Harry在黑暗中皱眉，将苹果放到膝盖上。他知道Malfoy问的不仅仅是魔杖，但天色太晚，他累了，因此Harry只是回答：“你为什么在乎我是否在乎？”

Harry听到一声低低的咆哮：“我没有。”

Harry笑了，打了个哈切，站起身，把苹果放到地上：“晚安，Malfoy。”

Malfoy什么也没说。但当Harry离开转过拐角，听到开门声时，他知道明天早上苹果不会在那了。


End file.
